Enslaved
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Broken. No free will. Silence. And the beautiful blue eyes, so dull like the aftermath of a storm. An empty shell in life without a purpose, no soul to give any light or hope...no trust...enslaved...  Rated T for now...
1. Blank Blue Eyes

Enslaved

Blank Blue Eyes

* * *

><p><em>Trust is Imposible<em>

_Nowhere is light_

_Fear the darkness_

_Fear the night_

* * *

><p>His Lordship Godwin walked through the beautifully bright halls of the castle in the heart of Neo Domino, a young boy about the age of 15 following closely behind. Lord Godwin has chosen this boy for His Royal Highness as a birthday gift for his 17th year. His Royal Highness had just taken over the throne not but 14 days prior and he was in dire need for another slave. "Don't dawdle, slave I expect the King to want you. If he doesn't you will pay dearly for I paid good, good money for you."<p>

The slave stayed silent, just obediently following behind. He wondered what he was doing here and when he'd gotten there. All he remembered was being taken from his last master and transported to this place. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to be gone from that place but he also wanted to stay because now he was worried if this place would be any different from the last.

"You are not to look the master in his face, you will be punished severely if you do. You shall do as he tells you and if you disobey you shall be deprived of food, and the rest is up to the King." Godwin stopped in front of large doors. "We are here and I promise you that, if the King doesn't want you, then you will become my slave and your life will be a living hell. I swear on that."

The slave stared at the floor and stayed silent never once averting his gaze. Godwin rolled his eyes and opened the doors and walked in, the slave following close behind. He watched from the corner of his eyes as a bunch of others got down on their knees as Godwin passed by. When he felt Godwin stop, he stopped as well never looking up.

"My King, you are well today I hope?" Godwin said in a genuine tone.

"Yes, I am actually very well today, more so than last week."

"Ah yes, last week had been stressful for you, but I am happy that you are feeling much better."

"Thank you very much, but what brings you here now, Godwin?" The King asked seriously.

"I actually brought something for you, my king, a little birthday gift and a commemoration for your coronation."

"Really now? Well, what is it?"

Godwin reached behind him for the slave's cuffs around his wrists and pulled him forward, whispering to get on his knees and put his face on the ground.

The slave stumbled forward and fell to his knees immediately putting his face to where his nose was on the floor.

The King glared and stood, slowly descending the stairs from his throne. He stopped in front of the slave and stared at the back of the his head. There was nothing particularly striking about him and he wasn't trembling in fear. The King turned and went back to his throne and said,"I don't want him, I don't like him."

Godwin glared at the slave and bowed to the king,"I understand your majesty." He grabbed the slave's arm and hoisted him up,"come you."

The slave kept his same blank face, but as Godwin pulled him to feet, the king caught a glimpse of the slave's eyes. They began walking away Godwin whispering something urgently to the slave with an angry face.

"Wait," the king called out stopping Godwin.

"Yes, my king?" Godwin questioned.

"Bring that slave back to me, I want to see something."

"Of course, my king." Godwin pushed the slave back toward the throne and forced him to his knees. The king stood once again and when he reached the slave, he said,"look at me."

When he got no reaction, he bent down and grabbed the slave's face and lifted it so he could see his eyes and what he saw almost took his breath away. The slave's eyes were a stunning blue; as if the ocean was swirling right there in his pupils. He had never seen such lifeless eyes in his entire life yet they were still beautiful. The king's eyes scanned across his entire face and had to admit he was very cute. He let go of the slave and made his way back to his throne.

"On second thought, Godwin put him in my chambers and leave him there, he will know to stay where he is told. I expect to see him sitting somewhere and not tied up. No one is allowed in my chambers after that. Set up 2 guards, I shall be there momentarily."

"Yes, my king," Godwin said grudgingly. He had hoped to keep this slave to break him more than he already was, just to torture his soul until he was begging for death, but sometimes you can't get everything you want in life. Only the king can do that. Such irony.

"Come, slave," Godwin growled angrily. He grabbed the slave and dragged him from the throne room toward the King's chambers.

The King watched them leave keeping his eyes on the slave and sighed when he was gone from his sight. He smirked and crossed his legs. Oh what fun he would have.

Godwin dragged the slave as roughly as he could without giving bruising result. "You're lucky slave, if the king hadn't changed his mind at the last second your life would've been hell. Be thankful the Gods decided to have mercy on your soul."

The slave stayed silent and continued to be dragged around by Godwin until they reached his the king's chambers. Godwin opened a door and threw the slave inside.

"Sit in that corner there and don't move until the king comes back."

The slave didn't move from his place on the floor and Godwin became agitated. "Slave, I said move!" He kicked the slave hard in his stomach satisfied with the crunch he heard. The slave made no sound and didn't move and Godwin began to wonder if were just an empty shell that felt no pain, a body with no soul. He turned and said,"I suggest you move before the king comes back or you're going to be punished," then he left.

The slave laid there for a little bit basking in the pain before trying to move. He winced as one of his ribs popped back into place. He got into crawling position and began making his way to the corner he was directed to stay. He laid there gasping from the pain. 'You will have no weakness, if they hear you scream they will take advantage of that.'

His former master's words echoed in his mind and he took a deep breath, hoping to rid all of the pain. After it became just numb to him he sat up and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes hoping to get some peace and quiet for at least a few minutes but as soon as he relaxed the door burst open and the king came striding into his room. The slave jumped and tensed, sitting up straight he got back in his protective position. The king went to his desk and took off his jacket. The slave kept his face pointed toward the floor as he listened to his master shuffle around the room. Finally it became silent again and then he heard,"slave, come here."

He hated that tone. It was always the 'im going to be nice to you first then beat the living hell out of you tone.' It was too gentle this time around.

The slave stood and winced from the pain in his side. He shook it away and walked to his master who was sitting on his bed. The slave stood before the king with his head faced to the floor.

"Look at me." He was ordered once again but as last time he didn't move. The king, irritated with not being listened to, grabbed the slave's arm and pulled him into his lap. The slave stared at him surprised. "Why do you disobey my orders?"

The slave turned away and looked as if he would say something; but he kept his mouth shut.

"It doesn't matter what Godwin told you before giving you to me. I make the rules around here not him. I'm guessing he told you that you are never to look me in my face?"

The slave hesistated before nodding slightly.

"I expected as much. I don't know why he does it but he thinks he can go ordering around my servants."

The slave wanted to smile, to laugh at his master's uncharacteristical humor but that would be showing weakness and they would take advantage of that. He didn't want to be used like his old master used him.

The king looked at his slave, who still had the blank, dead look on his face. Now that he actually noticed it, this slave was very skinny. He had noticed when he'd grabbed him but he really felt it now. It was like he was barely there on his lap.

'I want to see the life that used to be there and I will do what I can to get it back.'

He took the slave off of his lap and set him on the bed. "Don't move I will be right back."

The slave watched the king go to the door and say something to the guard standing post there.

After a bit he closed the door and went back to his slave who had his hands in his lap, staring down at the floor. The king stared at him for awhile before asking,"do you have a name?"

The slave tensed visibly and clenched his fists before nodded.

The king noticed the reaction before asking,"well what is it?"

The slave stayed silent, and never looked up at his master. 'Why was he so nice? Masters' weren't supposed to be nice, they were suppose to discipline until the slaves were how they wanted them to be. Why was this one so different?'

"You won't tell me? Alright then, I'll let it slide this time but there's only thing I want you to do now."

The slave perked his head to show he were listening.

"Look at me again," the king stated, and the slave closed his eyes at the repeated request. He forced away the smile that tugged at his lips and raised his head and stared at his master straight in his face, just as he requested. A request, not an order, a request. Now that made the slave feel good how gentle it sounded on this master's lips.

He looked deep into his master's eyes realizing the violet that shone with determination and found that he couldn't look away.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" The King laughed, breaking his trance. He turned away from the king to hide the blush that threatened to take over his face. He mentally slapped himself, I shouldn't be feeling like this! You don't fall for your master! No matter how utterly cute he is!

"Slave, no matter how long it takes," the king grabbed the slave's face and stared into his eyes. "I will break your silence."

The king stepped away from the bed as a knock came to the door,"Your majesty? I have brought your tray."

"Enter." The king said with an indifferent voice. The door opened and a slave girl entered with a tray full of fruit, bread, and cheese. "Place it on that desk there." The girl trembled and did as she was told. She bowed shakily and left the room. The slave eyed the food wearily. He had been so long without food, the feeling of hunger had left his body.

"Eat. I got that for you. You need to eat or you won't survive. I can tell you haven't eaten for a long time." The slave turned his eyes from the food to the king with a shocked expression, his dead blue eyes wide with confusion. He didn't understand why he was being cared for. The king sighed and grabbed the tray from the desk and set it on the bed. He sat down and for the second time that day pulled the slave onto his lap. The king tore a piece of bread and pressed it to the slave's lips. The slave was shock frozen and refused to open his mouth, to give into this man's desire.

"I want you to trust me, if you can do that then I don't need much from you. I know you've probably had a hard life before this and it's just in your nature to be protective of yourself but if you don't relax then you can't do your jobs correctly. Just trust me and relax, I won't let anything happen to you." Somehow these words calmed his brain and he slowly and hesitantly opened his mouth.

After a few seconds the king could slip the bread into his slave's mouth and watched contently as he chewed and swallowed the entire piece. He picked a grape this time as he saw his slave's eyes practically begging for more. Over a half hour time period, the king happily fed his blue-eyed slave, while the slave internally enjoyed being fed. A fourth of the tray was gone as an hour passed and the slave couldn't eat anymore. The slave began to drift in the king's arms trying to stay awake but it was useless as the king began to sway back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Finally he gave into the temptation of sleep and his eyes drooped closed. The king sighed as he felt his slave's body still tense. He lifted him in his arms and took him to the extra room that most of his slave's used. Using one arm to pull the blanket back then laid his slave down and pulled the blankets over him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at his slave and touched his face,"I'm going to help you, that's a promise." He stood and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He looked around the room and sighed. Going to the door where the guard stood on the other side. "I need two slaves here, I don't care where they come from but I need them here now."

"Yes, your majesty," the guard bowed before scurrying off. The king rolled his eyes and shut his door. He sat down on his bed and sighed once more before a knock came to his door.

He got up again and opened his door, the guard and two trembling slaves standing there. "Inside you two." He shut the door and turned to the two slaves. "How busy are you?"

"I am not very busy, your majesty." Said the one on the left,"I was only fetching something for my master."

"And you?" the king asked.

"My master was taking me somewhere when your guard asked to see me." The shorter one replied.

"Then you take this tray and take it to the kitchens and tell them I said to keep it cold until I ask for it."

The slave bowed and grabbed the tray before leaving out of the door.

"Now you are to clean this room and the bathroom with the cleaning products provided. That room over there," he pointed to the room his slave slept,"is off limits, if I find you've been inside you will be severely punished, understand?"

"Yes, your majesty." The slave replied bowing.

"Good, now I have matters to attend, you won't leave until I return. I shall inform your master to leave you be until your job is done."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

><p><em>"Slave!"<em>

_I ran to my master's call, not wanting to keep him waiting. I bowed at his feet closing my eyes tightly. Last time I got too close and got kicked in the face. I had a bruised eye and popped blood vessels but I'll know not to make that mistake again._

_"Where is my whip?" I pointed toward the bedroom where my master slept. "Go fetch it, I want to hit you." I nodded silently and did as I was told. I returned and handed the whip to my master. "Turn around," he ordered me. I got on my hands and knees and faced the opposite wall. I shut my eyes waiting for the blow but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw I was outside in an open field. It looked so peaceful and I blinked in my surroundings. I stood enjoying it until clouds began looming overhead. I stared at them and I noticed the flakes falling from the sky. "What is this? It's too warm to be snowing." I held out my hand and caught one. I stared at it and then it struck me. This snow was gray, not like snow, like…ashes. I turned to a blood red sky, the flames bursting across the horizon. I had to stare until I realized it was my village. My eyes widened and I began running to it but I couldn't feel myself. The tears ran down my face and I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. This was a living nightmare I couldn't wake from._

**_Save me please!_**

* * *

><p>The King woke to distressed whimpering. He sat up and looked around his dark room trying to find the source with tired eyes. He listened for a few more seconds until he realized it was coming from the far corner of his room. He quickly threw the sheets from his body and walked swiftly to his slave's room. He opened the door and saw his slave sitting on the floor, a look of pure terror on his face. He was trembling insanely as if he had just gotten electrocuted. The King stepped through the door and began walking to his slave. When he got close enough for his slave to see him, he froze from the look he got. It was a terrible scared look in dead watery blue eyes, one that frightened him to know just what had happened to him. He took another step and the slave shrunk back as if trying to meld with the wall. He continued to go to him and then when he stood in front of him, the slave put his hands over his head as if shielding himself from the thing he feared most. He knelt down and reached to the slave. As soon as his hand made contact the slave froze in fear. He began to think he had stopped breathing so instead of drawing back, he put his other arm around his back and pulled him close.<p>

"You don't need to worry about what happened in your past because it won't happen to you here. I promise." The king whispered.

He sat there holding his slave finally content with the rise and fall of his slave's back, knowing he was still alive and hadn't died from shock. After a few more minutes of sitting like that, the king got tired once more and lifted his slave as he stood. His slave had apparently fallen asleep after that panic attack so it was easy transferring him from the room the king's bed. After laying his slave on the bed, the king climbed in on the other side watching his slave sleep. The king stroked his slave's hair, "maybe soon you can trust me enough to at least tell me your name. I, at least, want to know that much."

_~END_

* * *

><p><em>Incomplete Empathy<br>Inseperable Memories  
>Nightmares Plague<br>Someone save me_

* * *

><p>I've been enthusiastic about this since the idea came to my head. I glad I finally got it finished and typed because sadly I have to tell you guys that this will be the last time I update for awhile. I'm going to continue writing out my chapters but I also need to concentrate on school. If I get below and 80 on any of my school classes my dad will take away all of my technology and most of my stories are saved on my phone so if that happens then I won't be able to continue. I promise though when I'm positive I'll pass for the year, I'll update again. I hate leaving you guys but it's for best. When I get back I'll update 3 of my stories and maybe publish 3 more. I love you all and when school ends you'll be seeing more of me. Any questions, comments, or requests shoot me an e-mail. I love writing for people and I've always wanted a challenge.<p>

Also I know you all know who they are but I won't mention names to create mood. Sayonara!

~Kat-chan

_**Edited 21November.11 1:28 pm**_


	2. I Can See The Light

Enslaved

I can see the light

Yuusei's Point of View

* * *

><p><em>Sinking to despair<em>  
><em>A feeling worse than death<em>  
><em>Depressed and alone<em>  
><em>A fate I've never met<em>

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be swirling around me. But there were no nightmares and I wondered why.<p>

_Why was it warm?_

_Why did I feel safe?_

I didn't want this, it made me weak. My eyes opened wide and I realized that I had been dreaming. Where is this place? I looked around and couldn't place where I was at but I did know that it was really comfortable.

I was just about to close my eyes when I realized…

Comfortable equals not good.

I jolted up and looked around. This was not the place I was supposed to be. Why can't I remember what happened last night. I put my hand on the sheets and felt a dip in the bed and I looked over to see the king that I had been bound to, sleeping away like a baby.

I quietly pushed the blankets from my body and slipped from the bed, quietly going back to the room I was assigned. I sat on the creaky bed and pulled my knees to my chest, going over what I remembered from the previous night. I remembered that king had made me look at him, and he fed me but after that…

"Do you feel better?" I jumped at the voice and looked toward my door. The king stood, leaning against the door frame, tiredness lingering in his eyes. I looked away as I felt the heat pounding at my head. I nodded slightly and I could feel him watching me with intensity and the feeling made me shiver.

"Well, come now, I have a set of clothes being sent here for you and once you get dressed I will give you your duties."

Before, if my former had said that to me I would be shaking in my shoes; but with this person, he made it sound almost caring. I didn't want to believe it and I didn't know why it was me but I did know that whatever happened he would keep this up. I had lost the feeling of trust a long time ago and I won't get it back. I don't know this person and I don't trust this person, it's as simple as that. I don't want to feel anything because I am a slave. Slaves don't feel, they don't think, they only do what they are told without question, regardless of consequence.

I can't let him make me forget my place in this world. I can't get attached because one day I'll be taken from this place as well and transported once more. Hopefully I'll die here first.

"Come now, your clothes are here, I have a meeting to go to and you are to accompany me, each and everytime."

I nodded grudgingly and got up from my bed, leaving the room before him.

I kept my eyes diverted to the floor and somehow the king ended up in front of me. I felt him stop and I did the same, waiting. I wasn't sure if it were just me but it was getting hard for me to breathe with the tension surrounding us. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt from the bed and handed them gently to me.

"You can change in that bathroom and set your clothes in the basket beside the door to get washed." I looked at him through weary eyes and nodded. I went into the bathroom and stripped from my sorry excuse for rags. All the while, my master's words echoed in my head.

'No talking. I don't want to hear you whatsoever. One beating everyday if not two. I don't like to stand still. You have 11 seconds to get to me when I call you or you will be punished severely. I don't like waiting for anyone, especially not a low-life slave like you. Only because you're new I'll give you 15 but remember I'll time you. I need my slaves to be perfect not half, not part. I don't care what happens but I do know that you will not enter my room and you will not touch anything without my permission.'

I remember the time he killed my best friend. I shivered at the thought, tears welling in my eyes. I blinked and took a deep breath. I can't let him hear me. There were so many bad things that happened at that place and telling him would make it worse. I jumped at the knock that resounded on the door, "are you finished?"

I pulled the pants on and slipped the simple shirt on just as the king opened the door. "Good, come now, or we will be late."

I nodded and followed the king out of the door and through the halls. Walking behind the king toward wherever we were going, I lost myself in my thoughts. I wondered what would happen after this. Introductions had been made, and I felt as if the comfort zone had been crossed. If it were anything like last time, I hoped God was on my side.

We entered the same room I had been brought to when this person first claimed me. I looked around and saw there was no one else here. Just us and the thought made me scared. Maybe this was the beginning. He walked across the carpet and began to ascend the stairs. I wasn't sure if I should follow so I didn't move from the bottom. He stopped in front of his throne and said, without turning around,"come, slave."

For some reason this tone seemed a mix of endearment and command, which made me think why I was thinking about this so hard. It really made my head hurt. I sighed inaudibly and began to make my way to the top, listening to the press of my feet on the soft carpet. Everything seemed to get louder around me, my footsteps, my breathing, and my heartbeat, then I realized I was standing front of the king, who sat on his throne, proudly I might add. I stood in front of him, staring at his feet, waiting. I wasn't sure what were to happen know but maybe this is the beginning of the end...

He made me look at him, without words and the gentleness of his hand under my chin made me want more of the warmth, the comfort in my insecure mind, but my intuition refused. I turned my head and closed my eyes, wishing, hoping, that maybe my head would stop pounding. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor beside his throne just as slaves opened the door and 8 people filtered into the room.

I pointed my head downward, I heard the sound of chairs and I looked up and saw tables I had never paid attention to. 4 gathered at either table on either side of the room. I continued to stare at all of them until I felt pointed glares sent to me. I turned my head to the ground and didn't think about looking up again.

I must've fallen asleep because I had waken to something warm touching my cheek. "You are all dismissed, I shall see you all again later." I heard faintly. "Hey, wake up, we're leaving." I stood quickly and my head began to spin. I felt myself falling and I braced myself for a fall down the stairs but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw the king, with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly and he hesitantly let me go. We both stood for a moment until the king descended the stairs. I followed behind him quickly, with the dire need to lie down. We left the room and time seemed to go slow after that. We walked through the halls slowly and my head began to spin again. I suppressed a groan and held my head. Everything was spinning around me and I tried to blink away the dizziness but it made it worse.

I stopped and took a deep breath.

As soon as I exhaled everything went black.

* * *

><p>The king stopped walking when he heard a loud thud. He turned around to see his slave laid unconscious on the floor. He ran to him and lifted him up. His slave had begun sweating immensely within a matter of seconds, his normal features had paled, his breathing labored to gasps, and he was burning up. He cursed and hurried to the castle infirmary.<p>

"Aki!" He yelled bursting through the doors. He searched for a vacant bed to put his slave down on.

"My king!" A feminine voice exclaimed from behind.

He turned to the nurse and said,"is there a vacant bed here?"

Akiza nodded and ushered him to follow her. She quickly led him to the bed beside her work station. After the king set his slave down, she made quick work of trying to see what the problem was. Minutes later, she said,"you must leave. I have to operate now, if not, he will die."

The king was shoved out of the room before he could even think to protest.

The king waited and paced then he cursed and paced some more. Four hours had passed and he didn't know.

Soon Aki had opened the doors and she smiled wearily at him,"we were able to stabilize him, I'm glad you brought him in when you did, otherwise we would've been too late."

"What happened?" The king asked.

Aki's smile wavered slightly, "come on in, it feels weird talking to you through the door."

The king nodded and followed his nurse inside. She walked through the room and disappeared behind a curtain. He followed and nearly bumped into her as she stopped.

"It ended up we had to do an emergency surgery because one of his ribs were broken and punctured his lung, if you hadn't brought him here he would've died from infection. He fainted because from the fever that had started from it. The reason his ribs were broken in the first place though…do you have anything to do with that? I've never known you to abuse your slaves but then again…"

"I don't know what could've remotely caused it. Maybe it was something he had before he came here?"

"No, no, this virus is a virus that can spread between the time frame of a few hours to a day, later than that it would be impossible to stop it. If he got it the day before you got him then he would've collapsed yesterday, it had to be between yesterday and today."

The king thought for a minute,"it couldn't have been today because we were at a meeting for three hours, and he was asleep all day and night yesterday. The only time I could think of was when I asked Godwin to take him to my room. I didn't see him for fifteen minutes but he seemed fine when I did."

"The were actually two broken ones except one had been popped back in place, I plastered them both."

The king looked at her in confusion.

"I dunno either, you can ask him when he wakes but tell me too. I need to rest, it was really hard trying to get rid of the infection without killing him."

The king chuckled and she left. He sat in a chair next to the bed and waited.

"Tell you would be easy Aki, but getting him to tell me is easier said than done."

He stared at his slave and began thinking. "What is it that makes you so scared?"

As he thought about it all, something crossed his mind. He looked at slave in shock. "Has he done this to me?"

'I've never felt this way about any of my slaves. But I realized I've been doing a lot for this one.'

_"He'll change your life."_

The king stood and stretched, 'how long had I been here?'

He looked at his slave before leaving the infirmary, the smell of sick people was getting to him.

He left from the halls and went to the outside world in the closest place he could get; his garden.

It took a few minutes to get there but it also gave him time to think.

* * *

><p>My head was spinning and I felt like I had died and came back to life with a pounding headache. I could feel myself sleeping, floating on surface of oblivion. What happened to me? I couldn't open my eyes, there was something holding me down, choking me from the inside, pressuring the temptation of death. I took a deep breath and then I could see the light.<p>

I wondered really if I had died, this soft feeling as if I were floating on a cloud, it would be wonderful to have died and become one of God's angels. I stayed there for a second until I heard the constant _beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_. I looked at the monitor beside me that showed some lines, going up then down at a steady rate. I sat up a bit and winced at the pain in my chest.

"Oh! You're awake!" I jumped at the unexpected voice which made me sit all the way up. I bit my lip to nullify the pain but it didn't help.

I looked at the origin of the voice; a red headed woman with hazel eyes. She smiled at me and just stared at her. Who was this lady?

"Are you feeling better?" I continued to stare at her because I didn't know where I was and I was beginning to think I had been kidnapped. I looked away from her and around the room, wondering if I was still in the castle I had been in before.

"Hey." I looked back at the lady and she was staring at me.

"Do you know where you are?" I shook my head slightly, just to show her I wasn't completely ignoring her.

"Do you know who you are?" I nodded. How could I ever forget who I was, it was engraved in my soul.

"Well," she came and sat in the chair that was beside the bed,"you're very lucky to be alive, the king brought you here just in time for us to save your life. Whenever he comes back, you should thank his majesty."

I didn't look back at her. Why didn't he let me die? It would've been easier that way. I put my hands on the bed and began pushing myself from the bed.

"No, no! You can't get up yet. You just had a surgery, you don't need to be up yet!"

"What's going on here?"

The lady paused and turned,"you're back."

"Yeah, who're you talking to?"

"Your slave is awake, I can't get him to lay back down though."

I listened through all of this, frozen at the voice, everything came back to me; the nightmare, and the holding, and it made me think, had I been hallucinating the whole time? Was I in a coma, the living nightmare just waiting for me to wake up?

"Hey, lay back down, I don't want you hurt anymore than you already are."

I allowed this man called king to push me back down on the bed and he waved the woman off and stared back at me.

"That's Aki, I hope she didn't scare you too much."

I stared at him, straight into his violet eyes, there was some emotion I couldn't place and he smiled at me. "You really scared me, collapsing like that. Aki said this infection had built in your lung from a puncture by a broken rib. The lung puncture enough should've killed you, but it would have been the infection."

I continued to stare at him and then the tiniest, microscopic smile played at lips. His smile seemed to grow bigger and he beamed to me.

Out of nowhere he asked,"do you trust me?" I stared at him for a moment, before shaking my head.

His smile didn't falter but still he grabbed my hand and whispered softly,"I don't want to have to keep calling you slave, I want you to talk to me, to say something, anything at all." He had a pleading look drawn across his face, like he was begging me for something. I don't want anything to become of this but for me to say one word to him was risking it all.

In reality, I was afraid. The best choice I had was to stay silent but at this rate, even that was becoming less of an option. I didn't want him to say my name out loud, I hated my name, the only reminder of the happiness I used to feel before I had been stolen away, taken to my life, reborn in the hands of death himself.

I swallowed hard and it only took one word, the one word that made me hope I could hate this king for the rest of my life. To live life how I know I should live it, but even then I didn't believe it, I believed fate would backfire in my face until it was satisfied.

It only took one word…

"Yuusei…"

The silence was maddening and for some reason the weight had been lifted from my chest.

Before now, had anything other event before the one destiny chose for me happened, things wouldn't have gone this way but then I realized as I always had, things happen for a reason.

How things would turn out from now on, I would never know, but I knew that no matter what I did I can't change the past. I could see the light and he could too, ready to face the consequences.

* * *

><p><em>Nature rising<em>  
><em>Skies are falling<em>  
><em>Quantum of solace<em>  
><em>Death's calling<em>

* * *

><p>Okay so maybe I lied about not updating until the end of school but I have time now. I think my original deadline was Friday the 29th but somehow it ended up being yesterday so as you can see I didn't meet my deadline. Great! One sentence dedicated to the missing of my deadline. Now let's rant and vent about how much I hate this chapter.<p>

The reason it took me so long to update was because this chapter was so hard for me to write. I needed to find a way to apply the 'kicking in the ribs' thing from last chapter and somehow get him to tell the king his name. What better way than to give him the luck of God and miraculously let him survive. Pretty chiche way but it was the best way I could think of! I'm scrolling through this chapter and it's short! Sometimes I hate me. I can't meet my deadline and I've been trying to fix this since 5:30 this morning since this should get published on my part around 6:40ish a.m. I already know it's shorter than last chapter at 3,709 words. I'm only scared to know how many letters.

Sorry, sorry, getting off track. I also changed my mind. I won't be publishing a new chapter of LIAHBMP because I am stuck on chapter 4 part 4 and until I get to chapter 5 I won't publish part 1 because I still have yet to type it. Also I'm working on a goal. Have 12 stories at least published by the end of summer before school starts just because starting high school will be a drag. I probably won't publish as much uless I have a break but until then, bear with me.

During summer, I'll be able to publish a lot if I don't have my cousin staring me in my face at every second. It's bad enough he already has a dirty mind, I don't need anything else making it worse.

It's funny how I'm typing all of this like this because most people probably won't read it. That's okay. I love to rant about what I feel! I still never got done ranting about the story. That's okay too! I wanna hear what you guys think!

Well my alarm clock has gone of and snoozed itself 3 times and it just went off again so I'm going to go get ready for school! See ya until next time!

P/s: My sister's birthday was yesterday and I was at her party, that's why I missed my deadline.

P/s 2: I'm already 3 paragraphs into chapter 3

Naos I go poof

*poof* I wonder if Jack will chase me into this story...

I actually think my entire rant thing got me over last chapter...

_**Edited 21November.11 1:46 PM**_


	3. Nightmares

Enslaved

Nightmares

* * *

><p><em>Marking me for life<em>  
><em>Marring my skin<em>  
><em>I want to be yours<em>  
><em>Can I make this my sin?<em>

* * *

><p>I sat up in my bed, staring at the wall in front of me. What is with my brain? It hates me or something, but even though that was meant to be funny to me I couldn't stop shaking. I threw the sheets from my body and began out of my room. My feet moved slowly across the cold carpeted floor, and I couldn't stop trembling. I was more afraid of doing this than I was of the nightmare. I remember the last time I did this, I had gotten a beating close to death.<p>

I stared at the sleeping face of the blonde king that refused to let me die, and as much as I felt I hated him for doing so, somewhere else knew it wasn't true.  
>My hands trembled as I softly placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. The tears slowly slid down my face and the darkness seemed to surround me, suffocating me. The king's violet eyes opened slightly, in a daze and I dropped my hands and stood there waiting for him to strike me for disrupting his slumber. Out of nowhere though, came something I never expected, a pair of strong,warm arms wrapped around my trembling body.<p>

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked me.

I hesitated before nodding. He sighed into my hair and pulled me onto the bed. "How long has this been happening?"

He started stroking my hair, his fingers soothing the headache that began from crying. I couldn't tell whether he had still been talking to me because his soft touch had lulled me to oblivion.

When I woke, I found myself restrained in stronghold of warmth. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a position of deja vu. I sat up and looked beside me to see the blonde king sleeping soundly. I was prepared to get off the bed when arms wrapped around me.

"Don't leave," he whispered in my ear. "You still aren't healed completely."

The sensual voice made me shiver and either way I had to obey.

He held me like that in silence, his breath brushing against my hair took everything for me not to shiver. It had been 4 days since I left the infirmary, the entire incident being 7 days prior.

"What happened to you the day Godwin brought you to my room?"

The question broke the perfect silence making me jump. I turned to look at the blonde king and he had this look in his eyes, it looked like worry, a concern for me.  
>I realized I had been staring into those captivating violets and I turned away swallowing hard.<p>

He held me close once more before whispering, "go on and get dressed, are you well enough to go with me today?"

I nodded and slipped from the warmth of the blankets and the blonde king, returning to my room.

I took as much time getting dressed as I possibly could before the king knocked on my door asking me to hurry before we were late. Now we were sitting in his throne room awaiting the council.

I sighed inaudibly, I was so tired it was ridiculous. I wanted to go to sleep because I often heard the king mumble about how boring council meetings were and I didn't want to be awake to find out. It was only my second day after all.

"Go to sleep if you're tired, I don't care and no one else can say anything."

As embarrassing as I felt I began drifting before council even got there.

* * *

><p><em>"Slave!"<em>

_Me and Judai ran to our master's feet bowing close enough so he would be pleased, but far away enough as not to get kicked in the face._  
><em>Out of nowhere though as we sat waiting for him to give us his orders he suddenly grabbed Judai's hair and pulled him to his feet. He called my name and ordered me to follow, to sit and watch what he was about to do.<em>

_Over the years Judai taught me this secret language that only we knew and he put his hands behind him and quickly began making erratic hand motions._

_'The master is really drunk. It stinks really bad. Whatever happens now. Please don't worry. And please, don't watch.'_

_He made one last hand movement before we entered the master's chamber._

_I had no idea what he said. The master had thrown Judai on his bed and had gotten something shiny from a table in the corner. During that time, Judai looked at me and smiled. He put his hands over his eyes then his eyes and mouthed, 'For me, don't look, don't listen.'_

_The master returned and Judai gave me a thumbs up because he knew what was about to happen._

_I sat in that corner trying my hardest to block out the screaming and the crying, the agonizing memory craved itself in my mind because I knew what was happening even though I didn't watch. I cried the entire time and after awhile the screaming stopped._

_The master finally left the room and that's when I removed my hands from my ears. I could still hear Judai's screaming echoing and it felt like he was still screaming, still crying for mercy. I crawled to the bed where my best friend laid. I was scared to look, afraid to see what had happened. But I pulled myself up and stared, unable to look away, until I opened my eyes._

* * *

><p>I wondered if it had been a dream, if I were still at that place, if Judai were still alive, but everything came crashing down and I fell back to consciousness, to real life. There was white again and I knew where I was. I wasn't dead because I could feel my heart pounding frantically in my chest. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself but everything was still vivid behind my eyes.<p>

"Are you okay?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and looked above me.

The blonde king stood there with his arms crossed, cool violet eyes staring at me with worry. He sighed and sat beside me in a chair," you scared the life out of me when you started screaming like that. I couldn't figure out what had set you off and you wouldn't wake up. I brought you to Aki and she sedated you but even then you were still crying and shaking."

I looked away and bit my lip. I was still shaking. It had always been one of those things that I couldn't get out of my head because it's not everyday something like that happens.  
>"I want to know." He said. "What happened to you before you came here."<p>

I shook my head rapidly, he didn't need to know and I didn't want to tell him.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

I stayed quiet and refused to look back at him. He could kill me for all I cared. I wanted to die, to be free of the life I live, because there was no one to miss me.

"I don't want your help," I whispered.

I didn't look at him because I've just dug myself a grave.

"Then," he grabbed me and made me look at him," tell me what you want."

I closed my eyes to keep the tears in," I want to die. I don't want to live anymore. If you don't kill me then the memories will."

"You have no reason to die, and I definitely wont kill you. And you're talking to me finally, so that's a start."

I hid the smile that threatened to appear, and sighed. I had to do it. "One day," I whispered," but until then I humbly serve you, your majesty."

"Not anytime soon…Yuusei."

* * *

><p><em>Judai's body was covered in bruises, sweat, and blood. The person I once knew had died before my eyes. My best friend, the only person I allowed my name to come from, had died before my eyes.<em>

There was blood everywhere, the words "Slave" and "Whore" had been carved mercilessly onto his body. And even though his chest rose and fell even I knew I couldn't save him at this point.

_"Don't worry Judai, I'm going to try and stop the bleeding, I'm going to save you okay!"  
><em>  
><em>I ran as quickly and quietly as I could to where the towels were, past my catatonic master, and back, afraid that Judai might die between the short time span. I grabbed 5 and ran back, surprised I hadn't tripped from my clumsiness.<em>  
><em><br>"Judai, please hang on okay, this will sting but bear with me. You can't die, we promised we would get out of here together, remember?" All the while I dabbed gently at his wounds, receiving tense muscles and nearly silent whimpers.  
><em>  
><em>"Shhh," I whispered, "you taught me to be strong, I would be dead without you, so because you've saved my life more than once; its my turn. Please don't die. We can get through this together, we're going to get out of here, like you promised. Like you said we would."<br>_  
><em>I was still gently dabbing at his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding but I had already gone through the 3rd towel and I was beginning to worry if Judai had died and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.<em>  
><em><br>"I-it's okay, Yuu." I felt Judai put his sweaty palm on my cheek and I looked at his glowing hazel eyes. "You-you're going t-to make it outta here w-with or without me okay. If I die then you have to try your best to get away. Y-you don't need to be here, I said we would get outta but it's always gonna be you okay."  
><em>  
><em>"I wont leave without you Judai, we'll both get outta here. Somehow, someway."<em>

* * *

><p>"Yuusei! Hey! Wake up!"<p>

I opened my eyes wide and sat up quickly, nearly bumping heads with the blonde king.

I stared at him with fearful eyes before I realized where I was. I blinked and shook my head trying to get the gruesome image of Judai from my head but it only succeeded in giving me a worse headache.

"Are you okay?" The king asked, embracing me comfortingly.

I nodded silently, and allowed him to hold me, to help me.

"You're still crying," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I pulled away and wiped at my face definitely feeling the wetness falling down my face. I continued to wipe at my face but just like that time they just wouldn't stop coming.

"Stop," the king grabbed my hands and held them,"you're going to break skin. And it's going to hurt later. So stop."

I stared at him before bowing my head. I was tired of the endless nightmares that wouldn't leave me alone. I was tired of seeing the face of Judai when I knew it was fake. I was tired of everything I couldn't take. And that night I allowed this blonde king to lift me in his arms and I drifted to the land of oblivion between his warmth and the sanity I still held on to.

* * *

><p><em>"Slave!"<em>

_I ran to my master's call quickly. Judai and I had decided to make him believe that Judai had died. I sighed in great relief that he never went into the room he gave us. He had just woken up from his drunken stupor and he sounded like he was ready to kill. I just hoped I wouldn't be in that crossfire.  
><em>  
><em>"Slave, go in the kitchen and get me a few of those pain relievers."<br>_  
><em>I bowed before doing as I was told. When I came back, the master was looking around.<br>_  
><em>"Where's the other one?" He asked me as I handed him the pills.<br>_  
><em>"He's dead, I whispered," you killed him."<br>_  
><em>He slapped me hard causing me to fall to the floor. "What did I tell you about talking?"<em>  
><em><br>I stood up and bowed before leaving back to my room. All the while listening to the master laugh in delight about "killing his slave" and "how classical."  
><em>  
><em>I ran into the room where Jaden lay bandaged. I had managed to get my hands on some ointment from the lady next when I ran outside to get water so my master didn't hear me.<br>_  
><em>"I heard the screaming," she had said," I see it wasn't you but please use this to help your friend. I know that man can be violent, so keep this and keep it hidden. It will help keep cuts from infecting and it will numb them too."<br>_  
><em>I thanked her as many times as I could until she sent me away saying it was okay and that I needed to get back before he woke. I thanked her one last time before going back inside.<br>_  
><em>I applied the ointment before trying to get Judai to our room. That was a tough chore. "Judai you're heavy," I whispered to him as we got to the hallway.<em>  
><em><br>"I've got nothing to make me heavy, Yuu," he laughed, probably to reassure me and himself.  
><em>  
><em>"Just your ego. It's just your ego Dai, it's making you heavier than you are."<br>_  
><em>"You're just weak, Yuu, don't fret it's okay."<br>_  
><em>"Shut up."<br>_  
><em>"Or what?"<br>_  
><em>"I'll drop you."<br>_  
><em>"I'm gonna shut up now."<br>_  
><em>"Exactly."<br>_  
><em>"…You still know it's true."<br>_  
><em>And that was my cue to drop Judai to the floor, except we were in the hallway to the living room where our master slept.<em>  
><em><br>I quickly got us to the room and put Judai on a pallet made of towels blankets and a cloth full of feathers."  
><em>  
><em>"I'll be back I promise. I'm going to change the master's bed and then I'm going to get you food." Judai nodded before closing his eyes.<br>_  
><em>"Stay alive okay, for me."<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slightly, and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet and bright. I couldn't have considered that a nightmare. It was too peaceful to be a nightmare. I sat up and looked around but the blonde king was no where to be found. I looked at the bed and it was definitely his bed but he wasn't in it. I looked around again and spotted a small piece of paper laying beside me with my name on it.<p>

I picked it up and stared at it. I unfolded it slowly wondering it something was going to pop out at me. When I got it open and nothing jumped out at me I read it:

_I wanted you to sleep in now so when you wake and I'm not back I left food on the desk for you. I want you to eat then we'll talk about how you need to get ready for the upcoming events.  
><em>

I held the paper tightly. I was mad. Gosh, as king I'd think he'd at least put His Majesty if not his name. I still pondered the reason that I still didn't know his name yet. "Well because he's king and I'm slave. I don't need to know my master's name."

I got up and went to the desk where surely enough there was a tray of food sitting. It had the same stuff the king had given me before. I grabbed the tray and went back to bed. I sat in silence, eating quietly in the bright sunlight; thinking about all the things I possibly couldn't think about in one day.

"Is it good?"

This unexpected voice made me jump causing me to almost drop the tray. I looked in the direction of the door and saw the king standing there in his usual white "kingly" attire.

I nodded to him before plopping another grape in my mouth. He laughed and walked over to me. "Well I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry for scaring you."

I shook my head and smiled at him the steriod-fied grape still on my tongue.

I chewed and swallowed before picking up another and putting it to his lips just as he did to me the first time.

"Why are your grapes so huge?" I whispered, as I always did.

"Don't ask me, because I can't tell you. I have no idea." He replied before grabbing my hand as I pushed the grape in his mouth. He held my hand there against his lips as he chewed softly. He looked at me before kissing my fingertips and letting me go. I blushed hard and he smirked," you can finish eating and I have clothes laid on your bed for you."

"What about the events you were talking about?"

"There's going to be a ball tonight and soon I have to be at a welcoming party in about an hour."

"A ball?"

"Yeah. The council is holding it in celebration of my coronation. I hated going to parties like this when I was younger but I didn't always have to go. Now I dont have a choice in the matter."

I nearly laughed at the king's childish antics. I plopped in another grape and then the king said," I'm glad we're on better terms now. You're talking to me and you've smiled for the first time. I used to thing you were going to stay silent until you died."

"It had been my original plan, and then you refused to kill me so until then I've given up on that."

"I won't kill you."

"I know."

There was a torturing silence around us and then there was a knock on the door, breaking the hard tension.

"My king," it was a female's voice,"I've brought the things you've asked for."

He quickly, and gently I might add, ran to the bed and sat down sitting me on the floor in front of him.

"Enter." He called indifferently.

A slave girl opened the door and bowed.

"Just set them on the table there."

The slave girl bowed once more and did as she was told before leaving, not before bowing again.

"That's a lot of bowing," I said when the door closed.

"Yes well, I said the same thing but it's a form of respect I guess."

"Glad I don't respect you like that, you'd break my back." I looked at him and he sniffed.

"Gosh, you know how to hurt some feelings."

"Feelings don't exist in my book."

"You're asking for it!"

"I think this is my cue to get dressed." I stood and ran to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I stripped my clothes and got the ones from the bed, still glad they were long sleeve. No one needed to see the scars and bruises from my last master.

After I got my clothes on I opened my door and went to the bathroom to put my clothes in the basket.

I left the bathroom and looked to the table where the bundle was. I went over and ran my fingers over the soft fabric wondering what was inside.

"You can open it, most of it is yours."

I jumped and took a sharp breath. I was getting tired of this king scaring me. "Will you stop that!"

I turned to him and he stared innocently at me,"what did I do?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the cloth. I found an opening and pulled at the cloth until it unfolded and it surprised me. There were bands, 4 of them. They were polished and shiny and pretty. I picked one up and stared at it. It had black and red swirls going around it and in the center an infinity marking that stuck out. It looked like a bracelet and there was two of them and a bigger one that looked like a choker with the same marking and design.

The king came up behind me and took the band from my hands and secured it on my wrist. He took the other and put another on my other wrist and took the long one and secured it around my neck.

"These bands will show that you're mine so no one else can touch you." He grabbed the last band and put it on his own wrist,"so now you should be safe. And when we get back I want you to tell me what happened the day Godwin brought you here."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we left the room.

We walked through the halls in silence and sometime in between the time the king let go of my hand. I kept my head down and put back my "obedient slave" mask. I wondered how I managed to become this way in such a short period of time after such tramatic experiences.

"When we get there," the king whispered,"just follow me and keep silent and you'll be good."

"Don't lose me." I whispered back, causing the king to laugh.

"I'll try."

I smiled and it made me think about how me and Judai used to bicker when the master was sleeping.

"My king."

I paused as the king stopped. My heart stopped because I knew that voice. The voice that ecched itself into my brain. The one I always feared. What was he doing here?

"Kiryu, what brings you here?" The king asked casually.

"What I'm not invited to an old friend's party?"

"I never said that. But I also didn't expect you to come either."

"Well I was always full of surprises, you never know I'll do."

I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to do except stand there. If I ran I would be in trouble, if I collapsed then what?

"Hey you're slave looks sick, have you been feeding him?"

I put my head down unable to listen to the sick, knowing voice of this man. Because he knew it was me, and he knew he could break me without even touching me. I was terrified.

"Hey, are you okay? Look at me."

I slowly lifted my head to stare at the king and the smirk on the man's face widened ten-fold. The same crazy smirk that gave me hellish nightmares.

"So this is where you've gone. I thought you had died on me."

* * *

><p><em>The death is here<br>__Ready to take me  
><em>_In the pain and hurt  
><em>_Can you save me?_

* * *

><p>Yeah! I'm done! And it's only been 3 days!<p>

I'm super happy it's done! And anything you saw in the preview I may have changed something.

Soon even though most of you know you will find out the king's name next chapter. I finally got a way to get Yuusei to start talking so yeah. I didn't know how to get it started but I managed. Not everything takes a lot of words so I'm done talking. I don't have much to say.

Until Next Time!

P/S: I'm a comma finatic! I love me some commas! I have overused my limit of commas in this chapter...

This is uber long though. I was going to stop it back but then I just kept going but that's only because I knew how I wanted this to end.

What will Yuusei do now?

Hahaha yes! I beat my last chapter at 4,393 words!

Thanks to my Reviewers!

Rukia-K1

Maria Starlight

Shadow Servant

Stephanie Starlight Doci-Fudo

Forever Wildfire 2.0

tandra88

yugioh5d'sfangirl18

Thanks for your support!

**_Edited 21November.11 5:28 pm_**


	4. Tantalizing

Enslaved

Tantalizing

* * *

><p>I was at unease all night and I couldn't stop looking behind me because I always felt I was being watched. I really couldn't believe my master was truly alive. They burned down that place just like they burned down my village and I was sure he'd died. I guess my worst nightmare would continue to haunt me until I died.<p>

"Yuusei." I jumped and turned quickly to see the king staring at me curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, shifting and looking around.

"You've been jumpy since we got here, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I said, glaring at him,"why do you always think there's something wrong with me?"

"Quiet Slave," I felt a light tap on my cheek and a pressure that made me turn my head. I put my hand to my cheek and stared back up at him, nearly forgetting where we were.

He gave me a look and I got to my knees,"please forgive me my king, I meant no disrespect."

"Stand slave, I have no need for your petty apologies." He turned to a guard,"take him to my chambers, and leave him there, I'll retrieve him later."

"Yes my king," the guard grabbed my arm and dragged me from the room. I allowed myself to be dragged through the halls, to be bad mouthed, and to be thrown into the room by this guard, only because I knew he could. I laid on the warm carpet not feeling the need to get up from the spot because it was comfortable. I closed my eyes to hopefully get a wink of sleep before I was awakened. That couldn't even last long. The was a definite banging on a wall of some sort that forced me to wake. I opened my eyes and could make out a blurred figurine that looked oddly familiar. I blinked in a daze and sat up and rubbed my eyes and that's when I heard the voice.

"Well don't act like you don't know me, my beautiful Yuusei." I froze and moved my hands from my eyes, those silver strands brushing across my face. I stared into my my master's familiar eyes, the terrifying glee swirling in his gold eyes. He brought a hand up and I closed my eyes tightly expecting a blow but I only felt a soft caress to my cheek. "You haven't changed at all, Yuusei. I'm very jealous of the king; his uncanny ability to bring that light back into your eyes." He removed his hand from my cheek and I opened my eyes to find him standing over me. "Why couldn't you have that same light for me?" I backed away slowly and he noticed this small movement as he quickly grabbed my shirt and lifted me from the floor. "Why do you change for this king? I worked for years trying to get that light back into your eyes and still, you look at me now and you have that same dull look in your eyes. Do you resent me so?"

The urge to keep silence couldn't not keep it's hold. "I hate you." I spat," I hate all of you, the way you've made me, the abuse you put me through. You're supposed to be dead right now, you burned down with the village and I was happy, only for a short time because even now you're here, a ghost of my past haunting me. You plagued my dreams, always had me wondering if I were still under your thumb, I could never escape you and now I hate you even more because your soul isn't rotting in Hell where it should be."

"And I thought you would be silent for the rest of your life." He threw me to the floor and put his dirty shoe on my face,"even if I did die one day, you won't be able to escape." He glared at me and started for the door. "I have a wonderful surprise for you Yuusei, and when you see it, it will haunt you until you die. I will make you mine sooner or later."

"You have no more control over me. I won't let you ever take over again."

"You're only a slave, that's all you'll ever be. You can't do anything." He finally left the room, leaving me to wonder what in the world this present may be.

I sat there thinking about the events that just happened and soon after I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until after the king had woken me up and told me to get in bed or I would catch a cold. My master wonders why I changed for this king? It's only because this king has an object call a soul that makes him a true person.

"Yuusei, come on!" The king yelled at me. He had just gotten done yelling at me because I wouldn't tell him why I had a red shoe print on my face last night and now he's yelling at me again for being too slow. I emerged from the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at the fuming, shoe tapping king standing in front of the bathroom door. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am." I muttered, walking past him to retrieve my shoes.

"Will you still refuse to tell me?" He asked.

"Of course. Why would I tell you that last night when you very clearly ordered your guard to drag me through the castle halls and throw me in your chambers, after I had fallen asleep, my former master waltzed in here, questioned me, threatened me, stepped on my face and left? I wouldn't tell you because then you'd go out, find him and kill him?" I smiled as the king stared at me with a blank look, the information registering in his mind.

"You…" he began but I cut him off.

"Yes, I did. And I also believe we are 3 minutes late to your council meeting as well."

He stared at me before going to the door and telling the guard on the outside to cancel his meeting.

I sighed and sat on the unmade bed waiting for him to face me, to say something so that this uncomfortable pressure would leave my heart.

"Is it Kiryu?" He asked.

"The awful man with silver strands and gold eyes? I never knew his name, I only knew him as master."

"Why haven't you told me before today?" He asked placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I…was scared…" I replied quietly."Even if he doesn't own me anymore, I'm still haunted by everything he's done to me."

"I see."

"I'm not sorry I didn't tell you because now that he is still alive, it scares me even more."

"Don't worry about it, I've known Kiryu for a long time now and how crazy he can be so just leave it. I won't let him touch you." He embraced me and I sighed.

"I just want to forget. I want these bad memories to die, I want it to end."

He let me sleep after that emotional session so now as we walked through the halls to dinner I felt safer.

"My king!" The king stopped walking and turned around, I just stood frozen in my spot.

"What is it Kiryu?"

"I just wanted to know if I could give little Yuusei his present after dinner."

"It depends." The king said.

"Oh don't worry, he'll love this present, it is one he hasn't seen in years."

"If I can see it too, then I don't see why not."

"Of course, my lord."

One I haven't seen in years? I don't know how long it's been since I was taken away into the western market or how long I was chained there but whatever it is, it can't be good.

"Come Yuusei, we have to get to dinner."

I nodded and followed behind the king, my master's footsteps disappearing in the opposite direction.

"Are you worrying what it is?" The king inquired as we continued to dining hall.

"I wonder, is all."

We entered the dining hall and I followed him to the head of the table and sat on the floor next to him.

I wasn't hungry, curiosity gnawing at my being wondering what this present could be. I barely heard the king speaking to me and I definitely didn't notice my master walk into the dining hall and sit next to the king, beside me. Of course not until dinner was over.

"Come now, you'll die to see this." My master smirked happily.

I stayed cautiously behind the king as we followed my master through the swirl of halls until we came upon his room.

"Now don't freak out but be happy." He opened the door and I looked into the room and I couldn't believe my eyes.

_"Y-Yuusei? Is that really you?"_

* * *

><p>HOLY GINGERSNAPS!<p>

Hahaha I'm such a mean person~

Any guesses? Any flames for why it took me 3 months and 30 days to up date this? Really you guys should be happy that I didn't wait until the 4 month anneversary but I'm just nice and I realized how many people like this so I updated early~

I love you guys and also I want to commend Rae Wolf Demon for her **_AWESOME REVIEW_**~

To answer your concerns, the medical equipment in the main setting did seem strange to you but everyone can put some twist on the fabric of reality in an imagination, the sky can't be the limit when it comes to that. Second, yes, I knew there would be a comment about my sentences but like I said, I was having an annoyingly low comma fetish when I wrote the last chapter so I just replaced them all with periods. When I find the time while I'm fixing grammer and spelling for all of my chapters then I will definitely fix that. Third, I should write a seperate detail piece about Judai's rape huh? Maybe I'll do that for your awesome review. So lastly, really awesome review, really helped and I'm glad you're reading.

Guys I'm happy! This story is half as long, as of last chapter, than my other story and it has just as many reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! Keep reading for me!

Until next chapter!~

Also I apologize it was so short... It's half the words as my last few chapters.

Oh and it didn't end the way I wanted to either TT-TT

**_Edited 21November.11 5:46 pm  
><em>**


	5. Deathly Reunion

Enslaved Deathly Reunion

"Y-Yuusei? Is that really you?"

I stared blankly into the room, my body was frozen from shock, fear, relief, and happiness. My heart pounded heavily in my chest, the 'present' sitting healthy in my master's room.

"J-Judai…" I whispered disbelieving my eyes. I slowly stepped from behind the king and took slow steps into the room toward what I hoped to be reality. I knelt in front of him and gently touched his face, his hair, his arms, his hands, his legs, everything. "Please, please tell me this is not a dream. Please Ju, tell me this isn't a dream." Tears filled my eyes and I stared at my pitiful reflection in his amber orbs.

"It's not, I promise." He muttered stroking my hair.

I bowed my head and the river of tears flow from my eyes, the tiny clear droplets falling on Ju's leg. He patted my hair and pulled me into an embrace, his familiar warmth engulfing my entire body. I could faintly hear the closing of the door before I let myself go.

I awoke to darkness, a tight feeling surrounding my waist. The body moved slightly and the arms around my waist tightened a little more pulling me closer, causing a shiver to run through me.

"Are you cold?" The voice of the king cut the silence.

I rubbed his arm and laughed,"shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"

"Aki said your immune system still isn't strong enough to fight the flu or other sickness and I don't want you getting sick anymore."

"But what about you?"

"I rarely get sick, you have no reason to worry about me."

I thought for a moment before pushing myself closer to the king and wrapping my arms around him. "I don't want you getting sick either, my king." I murmured quietly,"especially for my sake."

The king sighed above me and relaxed little by little signaling his sleep. I closed my eyes as well and exhaled my heart pounding at today's events. I was reunited with Judai and to end the day I'm in the warm arms of the one I—

My thought process stopped there and I frowned, was it even possible? To feel that way? I couldn't say that if I didn't know what it felt like, could I?

It had begun to get light outside when I fell asleep and it hadn't felt like I'd slept for 5 minutes when the king was poking at my cheek telling me to wake up.

"I just went to sleep! Leave me alone!"

"Why didn't you go to sleep last night?"

"I had things on my mind," I muttered turning over.

"I can't leave you here today, the council believes I cut you too much slack already, they don't think you're broken enough with my constant "reprimands". You've gotten too relaxed and if this continues, they'll take you and resell you on the eastern market."

I immediately jumped from the bed. The eastern market is where I was first sold for my appearance, where I was almost raped, where my master bought me. I shivered at the thought.

"I take it you've been there?"

"The western market is really bad and I'd rather be there than the eastern. It's a hell hole there."

"I'm sure, now since you're up, get dressed, I'm going to be late for my meeting."

I sighed and went into the bathroom, my clothes laid across the sink.

"You don't have time to take a shower, you can take one when we come back."

I sighed,"I promise to be the obedient little slave I know I should be, I really like it here and I don't intend on leaving anytime soon."

The king chuckled and grabbed his cape,"for one with a past like yours, you really are disobedient."

"I don't break that easy."

He smiled at me, his violet eyes shining with laughter. "You didn't act that way when you were first brought before me."

"I was traumatized, it's only natural, but I really think it's best we go now, you'll get chewed out by your council."

The king looked at the clock and dragged me along with him through the door.

We entered the throne room quietly and every eye turned to us. I kept my face downcast but the glowering was unnerving. There was an intake of breath and I saw the king raise his hand to silence the voice before it transferred into sound, and once he sat down, his hand fell.

"My lord, please reconsider! Your slave has caused trouble since it got here, we can send the abomination away and get a slave more worthy of you."

The king laughed,"when are slaves ever worthy? There are never worthy slaves, except this one right here. Trust me, he's been doing his job very well, although his infection is making it had to do some things he isn't failing to do his job thoroughly."

"He has failed to wake you more than three times this week, he has not succeeded in satisfying your mood—"

"Silence!" I jumped as the king's voice echoed through the hall. "Do not insult me! You will keep quiet and continue with this meeting before I change my mind about accepting your proposal. Do not forget your place, I am the one with power here."

I shivered at his authoritative tone. I had never heard him sound that way.

The councilman nodded,"forgive me, my king, I meant no disrespect."

"I would hope so, now please, move along with this, I have important business to take of."

"Yes sire."

"You know Yuu, the king really fancies you."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, taken aback.

"This morning, Master and I were in the room during the meeting and he was really putting you out there for being worthy of him. It has to be love."

"Dai, are you sure that infection didn't make you loopy?" I stared at Judai, his layered brown hair longer and completely gravity defying.

"Just saying Yuu, it's a possibility."

"Yeah, in a slave's dream. Masters don't fall in love with their slaves, and vise versa, especially not kings. They use us until we are of no use or until we die and they move on. They don't fall in love with us, hell they don't even love their wives most of the time!"

"Yuusei!"

"What?"

"I've never heard you use foul language before!"

I blinked and then I laughed. "It's been such a long time hasn't it."

"Have you gone mad?"

"No no, it's just when the slave raiders burned the village down, they took me and resold me in the western market, it's not as bad but it's becoming similar to the eastern market. It's gotten really bad over there."

"And that's where you learned your language?"

"You got it. And besides hell isn't a bad word because it's the place below anyway."

"If you're not using it that way, it is."

"You know what Judai, leave me alone." To prove my point I turned my back to him.

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "Can't stay mad forever."

"Yuusei!" The king's gentle but firm voice called for me as opposed to my former master's loud and impatient one calling for Judai.

"Master hasn't changed by the way," Judai said as we walked back to our masters,"he's still hot-headed and forceful but he's calmed down quite a bit over time.

Nearly killed me the day he found out you lied about me being dead, and whipped me for days after. The only thing is he stopped drinking, I can finally clean the house without a whiskey bottle in every room. That's the best thing about master, he's never not in his right mind."

I stared ahead and soon the king's golden blonde hair was visible to me. "I don't believe you at all, Judai."

"Believe what you want but I know it first hand, just saying."

I gave him a small smile before separating to go the opposite direction with the king.

"Did you have a nice time with Judai?" The king asked suddenly, making me jump.

"Uh, yeah, we still have a lot of catching up to do though."

"I see." He was staring at me funny and it sent out a dangerous vibe sending shivers through my spine.

"Is…there something you wish to ask me, my king?"

He shook his head slowly and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

This had continued for several days, mostly after I would come back from my daily getaways with Judai. I would ask him the same question everytime and he would respond with a shake of the head and silence until it was time for dinner. It frustrated me to no end and I blew one day.

I said nothing as we walked through the halls not a question but I just let him stare at me. Just stare and when we were in our soundproof solitude I screamed until my face went red.

The king stared at me in shock. "Have you lost your mind? What is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" I yelled. "You've been acting really weird lately and when I ask you won't tell me why! You treat me with silence and you stare at me like I'm some God! I don't like that and you ask me if I've lost _my_ mind? If I have then what's your issue? Fell victim to limbo?"

"I…have been thinking a lot lately. You seem so happy when you leave your meetings with your friend and I like that."

"Okay? What are you getting at?"

"In three days, Kiryu will be leaving with Judai back in Satellite and you're going with him. I signed your ownership papers back over to him. After the sun sets on Thursday, you will no longer belong to me. You can be happy in a…different place."

I stared at him in shock. He signed my life to the devil? I love Judai but this pressure I feel on my heart is overwhelming. I fled into my connected room and shut the door roughly. A spark flared a fire in my brain and I went around my room, throwing things, shattering things, punching my wall, kicking my bed, destroying anything I could get my hands on. I fell to my knees and held my hands to my face, my eyes wide with realization. I was going to die soon. I barely felt the unmerciful glass cutting into my skin and I shook with incomparable apprehension and terrible sadness when it became clear. My breath caught in my throat, a solid air bubble, choking, suffocating, as those white sleeve clad muscular arms linked around my stomach and pulled me closer to the warm chest, to a heartbeat I didn't want to feel, to a heartbeat that thrummed in time with mine.

"You're bleeding, we should go to Aki." He whispered gently.

"Maybe later…" Maybe another day, another time when my heart isn't bleeding anymore

I watched Master shake his hand and give him a smile. It was fake, I could tell but I even then I couldn't say anything. I just let him sell me away like I was a broken piece of jewelry. He said he'll do anything to keep the light in my eyes and yet he still betrayed my faith. I swallowed hard as master entered the carriage and as he shut the door, we departed to fate.

* * *

><p>Hey guys~<p>

I'm sorry about my long update but at least it's a shorter length than last time. Really sorry it's such a short chapter as well. I don't exactly have much to say so I'll just leave you guys to review. And check out the poll on my profile.

Preview of next chapter:

A guard quickly opened the door for Judai and his vision blurred slowly, the weight of exhaustion, worry, and Yuusei's extra weight took a toll on his body.

"Please..." he panted, " I need the king here immediately, he's...hurt..."

He collasped, Yuusei's body falling on the ground with his, both souls oblivious to the world outside of their minds.

The guard tried tending to their bodies as another guard that heard the request went to get the king.

Man I looooove making people mad with short previews but it keeps you guys here doesn't it?

_**Edited 22November.11 12:22 am**_


	6. Brainwashed Part 1

Enslaved

Brainwashed Part 1

* * *

><p>I grabbed the little things I had from the carriage and entered the refurbished cottage, slightly bigger than our last hut in the southern part of the Satellite.<p>

Judai entered the house first then I did with master following closely behind.

"Judai, go weed the gardens, we haven't been here in almost a month and it hasn't rained in awhile so everything needs to be watered as well. After you finish that go make dinner, then clean your room. If you finish that then you're free to do what you want."

Judai nodded.

"Yes master. Do you wish for me to fix up Yuusei's room as well?"

"Just make the bed, he can do the rest later."

"Yes master. Yuusei do you want to come?"

I opened my mouth to accept but the master cut through my voice.

"No. You do your chores, I need to inform Yuusei about his daily chores. He'll join you later."

"Yes master." Judai gave me a reassuring look before he disappeared into the kitchen.

I stood there uncomfortably for a few minutes before master broke the silence.

"Come with me." He said before he walked past me and around the corner. I picked up my bag and went around the corner as well keeping a few feet behind him. He turned into a well furnished room, the curtains were closed and unlit candles were placed around the room.

"Place your bag in that corner over there and come here." He ordered.

I walked to the far corner and set my small satchel there before going to stand in front of where he sat on the bed.

"Why did you leave us Yuu-chan?" He asked steadily.

"It was never my intention to leave master. After they burned down the village I tried to find you and Judai but the raiders found me first and took me away. I had no control over the situation. Forgive me." I murmured avoiding eye contact.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked quietly. "Am I ugly to you? Do you hate me that much? What is it I can do to receive your forgiveness Yuusei?"

I looked at him then, his gold eyes shone desperately and I could see myself forgiving him but I said something completely different. "I don't hate you. I don't hate or hold grudges but I fear. I fear you because of what you've done, to me and to Judai, you have broken my soul and it falls apart even more everytime I see you. I don't know what you expect of me master, I can't forgive you if I have nothing to forgive you for and it would take months, years even to repair the damage you've done to me."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive you for." I looked at him for a few more moments before asking,"you wanted to tell me my chores right?"

He surveyed me for a moment before replying. "I'll tell you later, right now though…" It was very unexpected but he began trailing his fingers up my arms, the pads of his thumbs sending shivers up my spine by their roughness. I knew what he was doing, he did the same to Judai one time. He went over my collarbone, and then ripped my shirt open. Buttons popped off, some of the fabric ripped, and it felt like my heart ripped with it. The king had that specially made for me, it was black material with blood red threading, the buttons were red with a black infinity mark in the center. It even still smelled slightly of cinnamon like the king always did.

He held it up to my face in mockery. "Did the king make this for you? Is it important to you? Is he important to you?"

I stood in silence and he became angry. "Answer my fucking question Yuusei! Do you love him?"

"I don't love him. I am not allowed to."

"Do you care for him? For his well-being?"

I paused before sighing. "…Yes."

"Hn, I should've known." A sudden pain befell my face and I fell to the floor. I put a hand to my face and stared at him, tears welling in my eyes. "You're a whore. A slut for anyone who'll take you in. I bet you've let him fuck you plenty of times haven't you?"

I didn't answer and he threw the shirt at me. "Get out of my room, I'll deal with you later."

"Yes master." I muttered quickly. I grabbed my bag from the corner and fled the room. I watched Judai come out of the kitchen as I ran by. He was calling my name, I could hear it but my heart was pounding in my ears. The room farthest down the hall was the one I resided in. I shut the door quietly and slid down the cool wood, a headache coming on. There were footsteps coming toward the door and I braced myself but they stopped.

"Judai! Get your ass in here now!" Master's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Coming master!" There was a pause and finally the footsteps retreated.

I took a breath and let it out as tears. Maybe there was is high possibility…

"Yuusei!" I jumped and whizzed around towards master's voice.

"Coming master!" I called back. "Judai, can you finish this for me? Just wipe this part and that's it."

"Sure Yuu." He smiled.

"Thanks Dai."

I hurried to master's room and bowed at his feet. This was weird since master hadn't been talking to me for a few days. Judai had been relaying all his messages to me. "Yes master?"

"Go shut the door."

"Yes master." What was going on? I went to stand in front of him again but he grabbed my hand and pushed me onto his bed.

"Do you fear me Yuusei?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes master." I replied in a louder voice.

He trailed his fingers down my shirt once again and this time I knew he wouldn't stop this time.

"Do you love me Yuusei?"

"No master."

He paused for a moment before he began to unbutton my shirt.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you Yuusei. I'll show you my love for you until you love me back. You will exist for nothing else. You will love me and me only."

He opened my shirt fully and stared at me, at his damage. My skin was still littered with scars from when he would scratch me, when he would cut me with a knife, or when he would be drunk and throw whiskey bottles at me.

"Do you like the permanent damage you've done to my body master?"

"All of them except this one." He traced over a specific spot on the left side of my torso, right over my rib.

"Where did this come from, I wonder?"

"Surgery." I ground out.

"Hmm, pity. I figured my marks would be the only ones to mar your skin." He rubbed my sides and the fear set in as he trailed the hemming of my pants. "Tell me Yuusei, has the king touched you here before?"

I wondered if I should've lied to him or to tell him the truth. I opted the truth. "No master."

My short amount of silence probably wasn't the best of ideas.

"You're lying. He's deflowered you already, hasn't he?"

"No master!"

He took a step back and stared me over. "Strip Yuusei. I want to see you for myself."

I closed my shirt and moved back a little on the bed, pointedly refusing him.

He reached forward and grabbed my pant leg. "I said strip!" I kicked off his grip and tried to escape but he pinned me down and began removing my clothes. "I was going to let you go free but you've given me no choice. I'll take you here so you know who you belong to."

Tears began streaming at that moment, the inevitable settling itself in fate.

"Don't worry Yuusei I'll make this pleasurable for only you."

"Yuusei, Yuusei wake up." It was Judai's voice. "You have to get up, you have to let me clean you up so master won't be angry anymore."

"I can't move Judai! It hurts so bad."

"I know, I know. I can carry you to your room." He tried lifting me but suddenly master's voice floated through the air.

"Don't bother Judai. He can sleep here tonight. I need to talk with you anyway. Just tuck him in."

"Yes master."

Master went away and Judai laid me back down. "I can't help with the pain so just sleep it away. Good night Yuu."

"Good night Dai."

I fell asleep that way wishing for better day and somehow my dreams were plagued with images of the king.

I awoke crying, the vivid blonde hair and bright violet eyes burning a hole in the back of my mind. How could my life so drastically change in such a short amount of time? I had been raped by someone who'd been asking for my forgiveness. I had been cast back into my fears by someone that said he'd protect me from them. It seemed Judai was the only person I could trust and yet I felt as if he was so far away too. Maybe I was alone in my misery after all. Maybe I don't serve a purpose except to give pleasure to others, to be used like a ragdoll and thrown away when I become boring. Maybe I am just a useless shell that has no need for a soul.

"You're crying again." I looked at the door to meet master's cold gold eyes and I immediately looked away. "You were crying yesterday too. You cry too much."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at the bed sheets and as soon as I thought he had left the bed dipped beside me.

"Please don't ignore me Yuusei, I don't want you to ignore me, your silence crushes my heart."

I could just continuously be silence or I could temporarily be silence just to make master suffer.

"Judai!"

"Coming master!"

Judai entered the room quickly and bow at the bed.

"Make him talk. I don't care how you do it just make it happen."

"Yes master."

Master got up from the bed and left the room leaving us to make with the happy.

"Come on Yuu, I'll wash you up." He held his hand out.

I nodded and grabbed it allowing him to help me from the bed. I nearly fell but he helped me limp all the way to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet as he ran water into the bathtub.

"Yuusei Str—er take your shirt off."

I nodded and removed the thin piece of cloth from my shoulders. I put my foot in the tub and completely sank down, the water heating my entire body.

"Are you really ignoring master Yuu?"

I nodded blankly.

"Because of what he did?"

I nodded again.

"You know he'll do it again right?"

A nod.

Judai sighed as he washed my shoulders,"you can't keep silent forever."

A shake.

Judai paused as if he were hesitating. "Would you talk if…if the king sat here with you?"

"I would talk to you regardless Dai." I replied quietly.

It was silent for a while but then Judai broke it. "I have something for you okay?"

"Okay."

He finished washing me, letting me wash the crucial parts I wanted to wash myself. I toweled dry and followed Judai to his room.

"You can wear a pair of my pants for the day and keep your shirt."

"Okay. But what did you want to show me?"

"I'd been holding onto this as an important favor to someone so I think now is the perfect time to give it to you."

He handed me a small piece of parchment. "You may want to read it now while you have the free time."

I opened the neatly folded paper and read its contents.

_"To Yuusei, _

_In a haste I tried writing this letter to give to you but it seems since you've been slipping from me since I told you I was sending you back with Kalin. Are you really that upset about it? I was only thinking about your happiness and how happy you would be with Judai. I wish you could say something about how you feel, you stormed off into your room and destroyed everything when I told you but you never said you didn't want to go. I decided to give this letter to Judai so he could deliver it to you. I want you to know that if I ever see you again, I will never let you go. —Jack" _

"Jack?" Judai questioned.

"I suppose that's his name." I replied.

"Aren't you happy? You know his name now right?"

"Maybe." I muttered rereading the script imprinting the elegant cursive in my head.

"Judai!" Master's voice rang out through the hall.

"Coming master!" He yelled.

"Just finish putting your clothes on and the other things are in your bag."

"Okay."

He left, leaving me to change my clothes. And as I grabbed the pants, I felt the hole in my heart meld a little. He wanted me back? How could he? Wasn't he tired of me? Annoyed with me?

"Yuu." I turned around to see Judai standing at the door. "Master wants you to clean the kitchen."

"Okay." I pulled on his pants and left the room. I went into the kitchen and saw master in the living area reading a book, his demeanor incredibly calm as if he were waiting for something.

I shook my head and got the cleaning materials out of the cabinet to begin working.

"Master! I'm finished!" I yelled as I put the last of the cleaning materials away.

"All right." I heard him get up for the couch and I waited for him to come and check. Once he was finished I dashed from the kitchen to my bedroom. I shut my door quietly and immediately checked my bag. It was true. Inside was a bag, it was small and kinda heavy. I opened it and there sitting inside were the bands and neck strap that showed my ownership to the king. The was a piece of parchment here as well but on it said: "Infinity equals Forever." I held them for awhile until a knock came of the door. I stuffed it back into my bag and ran to open the door.

"Here Yuusei." Master held out a cup to me. "It'll make you feel much better."

"Uh…okay." I took it and downed it just so he wouldn't say anything.

"Thank you mas—" I stopped as something began feeling weird. I blinked a few times and grabbed hold of the door frame.

"Are you okay Yuusei?" I tried looking at master but I could barely make out his figure.

"What's going on?" I asked barely hearing my own voice.

"Don't worry, I'll help you feel better."

I woke up again but I felt even weirder. Everything was shiny, bright rather. Somebody was saying something to me but I couldn't tell. I tried moving my arms but they wouldn't budge from the spot they were at.

"What's happening?" I gasped out.

"Are you alright Yuusei?" There was a distortion to a familiar voice and I couldn't figure out who it was.

"N-no, I feel weird. My body feels hot and I can't breathe. I can't see anything."

"Looks like it worked my friend."

"Of course it did." There was another voice and I squinted and blinked trying to clear my blurred vision. It didn't help though, I still only saw two blurred figures. "You can have a go at him if you want. I've already had my turn." I recognized the voice then. It was my master.

"Hmm, is he good? If he is I'll take my go."

"Of course. Tight as a virgin."

"Hmm, can I take him raw?"

"If he bleeds you have to clean him up and make sure he won't get an infection."

"Fine."

There was a sudden feeling that went through my body. I cried out and even though it felt good, I felt so disgusted. There was something wrong because it hurt too.

"Are you enjoying this, you little slut?" He pushed into me like master did.

"No!" I cried shamefully.

"God Kiryu! He moans like a bitch in heat."

I cried out, tears flowing freely but pleasure overcoming my senses. It didn't feel like this last time, this felt good almost, it would've if I didn't feel so dirty.

I laid there as he raped me, my body reacting against my will.

"Fuck!" The feeling of thickness filling me felt the most disgusting, this man pulled from me and rolled me over.

"No blood but he's hard as a rock, should I finish him?"

"I don't care what you do to him, just don't leave any scars."

"Fine then. You can leave and he's mine for the night."

"Whatever." The vague opening and closing of the door sealed my fate.

"Tonight whore, you belong to me."

I stared up at the ceiling as this man did as he wanted. I didn't know who this person was either and even then I couldn't do anything about it. He released in me and left, leaving me in a blood and cum stained bed.

How could this have happened? I couldn't say how long I'd been here pleasing these men, letting them do as they pleased with me. I haven't seen the light of day in who knows how long. I turned over and cried into the pillow. I haven't seen Judai since I last saw the sun.

"There you are crying again." I turned quickly to my master's voice. "You're crying every time I see you. What can make you stop?"

"I want you to leave me alone and let me see Judai!"

"Your sirs have been telling me that you haven't been pleasing them as much as they expected. I won't allow you to see him until you do your job right."

"Please!" I sobbed. "I just want to see him once if nothing else. I will do everything you ask just please let me see Judai!"

"Fine but you have another sir coming for you soon so make it quick." He answered. "Judai! Get in here quickly!"

"Coming master!"

I sighed in relief at hearing his voice.

"Your little brother wants to see you and change those sheets while you're at it."

"Yes master." I watched as master shut the door and once it was closed I cried again at seeing Judai again.

"Yuusei!" I was suddenly tackled and I grasped onto him as if he were my lifeline. "Come now, I'll run you bath water and you can sit while I change the sheets."

"Okay." Judai practically carried me to the bathroom and I sat on the toilet seat while he ran water.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I sat in the hot water.

"No. I feel dirty. Like I've thrown my life away without a choice."

"Yuusei, you have had no control of the events for the past few weeks and you cannot blame yourself for that."

"How long has it been? Since I last saw you?"

"Four and a half weeks."

"That's a long time huh?"

"Yeah." I watched as he stood. "I have to change the sheets so I will be right back."

"Okay." I sat in the warm water and watched the ripples as the came every time I moved.

"When's the last time you've eaten?"

"I don't know. I've barely seen light this entire time."

"Will master let you eat soon?"

"Who knows. I don't have time to eat during the day with all these people coming onto me and I'm usually sleeping at night."

"He's going to kill you Yuusei."

"I know but I don't care. I'm only a slave, what can I do?"

"You can fight."

"No I can't. He's officially broken me. I'm terrified of that man. I've given up." "

No! I'll get us out of here this time and I'll make sure you're returned to your guardian angel."

"My guardian angel?"

"Judai hurry up. You have to finish your chores."

I began washing up, scrubbing my body until my limbs turned an angry red. I had almost completely forgotten Judai was in the room and when he took the cloth from me, I had realized what I'd done.

"Stop it. You'll hurt yourself more if you don't."

"I feel so dirty though. I need to rid this dirtiness away!"

"I'll help you then." I sat quietly as he began rubbing my skin gently, the smooth circles nearly putting me to sleep.

"Come on Yuusei, you catch a cold if you stay too long."

"Okay." My eyes drooped as Judai dried me and I knew that when he left I wouldn't see him anymore.

"I don't want you to leave." I murmured.

"Huh?"

"You're going to leave me and I won't see you anymore."

"You will. I promise."

"I don't want you to leave me Dai. I couldn't stand it if you did."

"I'll come back. I'll beg master to let me come back. I'll do anything."

I was so tired and my senses were dulling. I could barely hear him. He slipped a shirt over my head and put a pair of too big pants on me.

"Judai, come on, you need to leave now."

"No! He's not leaving!" I yelled, my rage keeping me awake.

"Yuusei!" I jumped and fell silent. "You can see Judai again tomorrow if you feel up to it okay?"

"Really?" I sighed in relief.

"Yes, now go lay down, you have to be tired."

"Yes master," I muttered quietly brushing past him back into the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yuusei." He kissed my forehead and left the room, the door clicking behind him.

"Here Yuusei, it'll help you sleep." He handed me a glass and I downed it before turning over and closing my eyes.

**~~~Judai's Pov~~~**

It's already been 3 weeks and I still haven't seen Yuu again. It's quiet for once instead of the terrible cries from master's room. Finally there aren't these men walking through the house until they get their turn with Yuusei and they aren't handing master piles of money as they leave. I couldn't take the disgusting horror as he did this to him and I could only sit and watch. I sat down with a book to read and that's when I heard the screaming. It was Yuusei, he was screaming like he were being killed. I ran out of the room and pressed my ear against master's door. "You slut! You love him that bad?" There was a sound of skin on skin. "If you want to be with him that bad, I'll make sure you know he's with you always!" There's was more screaming but this was louder and for a moment I prayed he would've died, so the pain would stop. I sat there listening and soon I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I ran into the kitchen, and turned the water on hoping he would believe I was washing my hands. "What are you doing Judai?"

"I was planning on starting dinner, is it okay?"

"This early?"

"I was going to make stew, it would take a little bit of time so if I started now it would be done by dinner."

"Okay, just clean up when you're done. I'm going out for awhile so I'll be back soon."

"Okay master." He nodded to me and grabbed his coat before exiting the house. I ran into his room and stared at the scene before me. There was blood and a lot of it, it was dripping from the bed to the floor and I knew it had to be coming from Yuusei, it couldn't have come from anywhere else. I ran to the bed and smelt the faint smell of smoke and burning flesh. I covered my mouth at the sight as I dragged the sheet from his body. On his side there were the thick buttons from his shirt and the bands I slipped him once master wasn't looking in the same pattern of the infinity sign on the buttons. They seemed to have been melted onto his skin, blood pouring from each indentation matching the colour of the thick buttons.

"Yuusei…" His face was contorted in pain but he didn't seem to be conscious. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, I ran back to Yuusei and pressed the towel onto the wound and he cried out in pain.

"I know it hurts Yuu but I have to stop the flow." I held the towel down and quickly grabbed the bandaging tape from the bedside table before taping the towel down.

"Okay Yuu, I have to look for something real fast then were out of here." I searched through the bookshelf hoping master kept it easily findable. I couldn't find it and looked on the desk and on the floor but it was hidden. Under the bed, in every cabinet, and even in the bathroom, but that's when I went back to the desk and noticed the drawer. I grabbed the handle and prayed that it was unlocked and yanked it open. There it was, a parchment folder with the words Ownership Files on the front. I took it quickly and put it in the satchel with an unscathed band and slung it on my shoulder. I reached for Yuusei as gently as I could and as I lifted him it scared me how light he was. I placed him on my back, his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

"We'll make it Yuusei. I'll get you to your guardian angel." I left that disgusting bedroom and that's when I really saw Yuusei, his thin, bony, pale, body, his face at least skin at least 10 shades lighter, his chapped lips from dehydration, and especially his clothes baggy from his lost weight.

"Oh Yuusei…" I shook it off and headed toward the front door going over the travel route in my head. We can't go through the town, we might run into master that way, so we'll have to go around, after that we'll cross the bridge that separates us and we'll be safe once more.

"Alright." I made sure Yuusei was secured and I shut the door of the horrible life behind me.

I panted lightly as the sun pounded down on my body. We just exited the village and we were coming up on the bridge that would let us enter Neo Domino. I had long since taken out Yuusei's helpful souvenir and as the guard stopped me asking if I had proof of entrance, I showed him the band. He tensed and let me through. I walked across the bridge, the temptation of faint pulling at my senses. I shook it off and walked a little faster, Yuusei's weight becoming a little more presentable. I went through the same routine with the guard at the end of the bridge and my adrenaline boosted at the fact that I was almost there. I nearly ran through the paths and houses toward the castle. My feet moved faster as the castle got bigger in my eyes and I panted out to Yuusei,"we're almost there! You'll be reunited soon!" I made it all the way to the castle gates and completely walked through, there wasn't a guard in sight. I ran to the castle doors but when I stopped my energy stopped too. I couldn't get enough air and legs began shaking. I raised an arm and pounded with the last of my strength. The door opened nearly immediately and my vision blurred. Yuusei seemed extra heavy now and exhaustion tackled me with full force. "I need…the king…immediately!" I panted out. "He's…hurt…" Everything felt like it was falling and even I felt like I'd died when things went black.

* * *

><p>Okay maybe my preview wasn't exactly as it seemed last chapter but you know things change. Now I'm pretty positive this is my shortest up date ever and this is also my longest chapter. I love that it's long but I hate the chapter itself. This was incredibly hard to write for some reason and I hate it.<p>

Another thing, I love my reviewers and I love when my reviews are funny and I have a favorite review from last chapter that I'll post here now.

_**Anonymous reviewer- Stephanie Starlight Doci-Fudo**_

_**LOVE this story! **_  
><em><strong>Please continue!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kalin u hurt Yusei I will PERSONALLY make an appearance in the story, KICK UR ASS, escape with Yusei and Jaden, set them free, and protect them from YOU!<strong>_

This review... I spent the better part of 5 minutes laughing at this and after ten more minutes it came back to my mind and I started laughing again. I give it 2 thumbs up. Who knows maybe if someone asked I could like put them in this story as some random character and have like some odd chapters have different reviewers in it.

I finally got the king's name out to Yuusei but I hated the way I did it!

I think next chapter will be in his POV but I'm not sure so I can't give you a preview.

I really enjoyed writing Judai in here, and his smarts and comforting personality.

Look forward to the second part in this two part chapter!

I don't have much to say other than I'm going to start posting my favorite reviews in my chapters.

Chao~

**_Edited 21November.11 5:43 pm_**


	7. Brainwashed Part 2

Enslaved  
>Brainwashed part 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! PM me if you wanted to be an OC! I need to know soon so I can plan it! BTW this is in our Jack's POV.<strong>

**I need a Beta if anyone's interested.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I watched their carriage roll away an odd sadness pooling in my heart. I sighed once more before returning to the castle, to my empty room. My empty room.<p>

I walked by guards and servants, their gazes lingering as I passed. I managed to reach my room without releasing any pent up fury on any of my servants. I opened the door to my room and immediately realized the person bowing at the foot of my bed.

"Why are you in here?" I really was not in the mood for games.

"I-I'm sorry, your majesty, L-Lord Godwin instructed me to stay in this place until you returned. Is this not suitable?"

If my guess was right, Godwin was going to die. "Okay, let me rephrase my question, who are you?"

"M-my name is S-Sho, you're majesty. L-Lord Godwin told me that I would be serving you from now on."

I clenched my fists in anger and took a deep breath. "Alright then. I understand, but I want you to stay out of my sight right now, I don't wish to be bothered."

"Yes, your majesty." I watched him leave into the side room, his silvery blue hair swishing side to side.

I sighed and laid on my bed, the sheets feeling cold and empty already. Maybe it was a bad choice to let him go, he seemed really torn up. I turned over and had no more time to think about it as I drifted off.

"Your majesty, that is all that we have for today, do you have anything else?"

I stared wearily at my council,"No you may be dismissed, have you anything else voice it tomorrow."

"Yes, your majesty." I watched them all formally leave the room, all except Godwin.

"I assume you are having no problems with your slave, your majesty?" It's always about the slaves to this man.

"None Godwin, now I believe I dismissed you, I am very tired and would like to be undisturbed."

"I understand." I watched him leave and rolled my eyes. I stood and stretched,"come slave, we're going back."

I walked down the stairs and I could hear his small footsteps behind me. I knew that I should have no hard feelings for this one, he did everything I asked, he woke me up on time, he obeyed every rule, he was the perfect slave and still he gave me this vibe that made me not like him.

"Master." I turned to him, his grey eyes staring at me in a calculating gaze.

"What is it?" I asked, nearly glaring.

"Do you not like me?"

"I have no problem with you."

"You don't look at me, you don't talk to me until it's necessary, and you always call me slave."

"There is no problem with anything you've just stated."

"Forgive me, I meant no disrespect but from what I've heard from other slaves is that your previous slave, was in everyone's good favor, even as a slave. They said that he was a favorite of yours, that you treated him tenderly almost. You called him by his name, you always made sure he was okay, and constantly looked at him. Am I ugly to you?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That is nothing to concern yourself with," I said trying to push the thought of Yuusei from my mind,"he was a slave I favored, but he's gone now and will never be coming back, remember your place and don't question me again."

"Did he die?"

I didn't answer and continued in silence until we got back to my room.

I think he got the hint and scurried away to his—Yuusei's former—room. I sat on my bed and traced the soft fabric expelling any unwanted thoughts. I wondered if he really wasn't coming back…

It had been three, three long agonizing weeks and I wondered if it would be like this for the rest of my life, if I would feel the guilt of letting him go until the day I die. I awoke from my dreams in cold sweat, my heart pounding in my chest because of dreams I couldn't even remember. I'd get up and take a long shower, sleep the longest thing from my mind. I was exhausted physically and mentally and guilt steadily overcame my entire being. And yet I felt what I did was right.

My slave came out of his room surprised to see me up and dressed but did not question me on it. Days continued dully like that, waking up too early, going to council meetings, being annoyed by just my slave's presence, going to dinner after skipping breakfast and lunch, being annoyed even more by just my slave's presence, going to bed on time and still go to sleep too late, and repeating the cycle. I was really beginning to wonder if I would kill my body before I turned eighteen.

I groaned and got up. My body continuously rejected sleep these days and it was really catching up to me, in the form of headaches or the unappealing thought of food. I couldn't tell if this feeling were guilt, anger, regret, deprivation, or just all three; either way I really couldn't get Yuusei from my mind. He wasn't coming back and I knew that and yet I couldn't accept that fact. "Maybe I need to just sit down and think about my actions," I murmured to myself," before I do something foolish."

I really wanted to jump on a horse and steal Yuusei back—and Judai, if I had to—and bring them back here,—forcefully—if I had to.  
>If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was in love. I knew better.<p>

"Your majesty?" I stared down at my council dazed.

"What?" I growled angrily. I had no patience, I was exhausted, and I could barely see. Everything seemed blurry and out of order, I had a splitting headache and I felt like strangling the closest living thing.

"Are you alright? You don't look very well."

"I'm fine, hurry up and finish this meeting, if there's nothing else, you're dismissed." I replied icily. I had no tolerance for anything and sitting here listening to these old men rant about the world was not helping.

"Yes, your majesty. I meant no disrespect, please forgive me." The immediate shuffling of chairs and opening and closing the door signaled their departure.

I sighed and leaned back against my throne's back and closed my eyes. I hoped to get at least a wink of sleep but, of course, I suppose fate never did like me.

"My king?" I sighed exasperatedly and directed my full attention to Godwin.

"What can I do for you Godwin?"

"Maybe you should go see Aki, you really don't look well."

"I said I was fine! Now please, if you'll excuse me." I stood up angrily and stormed down the steps and I nearly passed him but he grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"If it's about your slave, you should have thought before you acted and stop releasing your anger on others." I stopped trying to release my arm and sighed.

"I've really been tired lately," I muttered and jerked my arm free,"it has nothing to do with him."

"If that's the truth your majesty, then tell me to my face."

I turned to look at Godwin and I said, with all the venom I could muster,"he's dead to me."

I departed the room and as we walked back to my room, even then, the words had burned like acid in my heart and I could never take them back.

It had been six weeks and nothing had gotten better, I was irritable as ever, headaches had come frequently, and things just didn't seem right. I felt like something was wrong and it made me sick. I slept two hours at most if not at all and I didn't even try to look at myself in the mirror. My body couldn't hold down any food and when it did I felt nauseated. Weeks went by like this and no one bothered asking if I were okay. Even my slave quit talking to me and even though it made me feel better I still felt that void in my heart, the one left by my former blue eyed slave. I think he really is dead to me. And just that thought began killing me inside.

It had been 3 months already and still the routine never changed. I sat on my throne listening to the men rant and argue about things as they did everyday but then something unexpected happened.

"My king!" I sat up, my attention pointed to the guard that entered the room in a frantic haste.

"What is it?" I asked wondering if we were under attack.

"There are two young injured males at the castle doors requesting your presence, we don't know if they should be let in so they are under surveillance as we speak."

I stood quickly,"take me to them." I descended the stairs in quick strides and followed the guard out of the room, my heart quickening with every step.

We entered the main foyer and what I saw made my heart almost stop. Judai and Yuusei were laid out on the ground, unconscious, and a guard stood over them who didn't seem to know what to do.

"Move aside!" I ordered breaking out of my initial shock. I knelt down to Yuusei and checked to see if he were still breathing, and he was thankfully but barely, and repeated the same process to Judai. "Quickly," I urged lifting Yuusei in my arms, and nearly fainted at how light he was,"grab him and come with me to Aki!"

I rushed through the halls and nearly broke down the door to the infirmary,"AKI!"

"My king? What's wrong? What is it?"

"Clear out two beds! Immediately!" I all but screamed.

She didn't question me and did what I asked. As soon as I was in the clear I laid Yuusei down, my guard doing the same with Judai.

"Now explain to me what's going on here. " Aki said calmly.

"I don't know!" I muttered. "My guards found them at the doors unconscious. Please Aki, find out what's wrong."

She stared at me for a moment then shooed me out of the room. "I'll find out so long as you stay calm. It's helps no one if you're breaking down my king."

That was three hours ago and I was still pacing in front of the doors. It felt like a really familiar case of deja vu.

"My king?" My head snapped up to Aki, her face shadowed and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Come on in so we can talk properly." I nodded and followed her inside.

"So are they okay?" I asked as I sat in the soft chair in front of her desk.

"Alright, whatever I tell you, I really need you to stay calm. I cannot have you doing anything foolish while you aren't in your right mind."

"Alright. I understand."

"Good news, I was able to stabilize them both. Bad news, I can't say when they'll wake up. Their injuries are the worst part. Judai was better off than Yuusei by a long shot with only minor dehydration. Yuusei on the other hand, as horrible as it is for me to say this, would be better off dead. His injuries are so great that I'm not sure if he will ever wake up. He is severely malnourished and dehydrated, he has been for awhile it seems; he has lost a lot of blood, he has multiple bruises, three broken ribs, a minor concussion, and—"

"And? And what Aki?" I pressed.

"He's been raped. Multiple times. His anal cavity is damaged severely, likely beyond repair. It never had a chance to heal after it was torn the first time and now the skin is mutilated."

I sat and absorbed the information. My Yuusei, my dearest innocent blue eyes had been forced to do something against his will, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't sent him away then it would've never happened.

"If he does end up recovering physically," Aki interrupted my thoughts,"he may never be the same mentally. They're just behind that curtain if you want to see them but I need to get myself together."

I nodded mutely and watched her leave into another room before I could get my legs to hold me up. My limbs felt like jello as they walked behind the curtain where the two comatose teens lay.

I pulled up a chair in between the two beds and held the two still hands. "I won't let this happen again. I won't give you up ever again."

"My king, you have a visitor from the Kingdom of Old Domino, would you like to see him?" I nearly disregarded my guard's voice but then I decided that would be rude too.

"Alright. Take me to him."

Every step felt like walking with rocks, I refrained from dragging my feet and also from falling asleep.

"He's here my king." The guard opened the door to the lounge and there sat Johan, my best friend from the neighboring kingdom of Old Domino.

"My king." He nodded politely and I laughed.

"You know I might have to kill you if I have to continue telling you that you don't have to be so formal with me, old friend."

"Jack, how have you been?" He gave me a bear hug, which felt more like a rock crushing my windpipe. I gasped for air when he let me go.

"Still a child." I smirked as I patted his head. "Way too much energy."

"How can you can me a child when I'm 16? I'm just as tall as you!"

"One year my junior and you will never be taller than me, not even in your dreams. You have gotten pretty strong though, nearly broke my ribs."

"Ehehe," he laughed scratching his head,"sorry."

"My king!" I turned to see one of Aki's slaves panting at the door.

"What is it?"

"My mistress wanted me to inform you that the young boy Judai has awoken."

"Alright, thank you." I was mentally jumping for joy and I remembered Johan. "You can come with me, if you want."

Johan nodded and followed me out of the door. I quickly made my way with Johan and the slave back to the infirmary and surely enough, back behind the curtain was an—maybe not healthy but—awake Judai.

I stood behind the curtain that separated our views and waited for Aki's examination to be over.

"My king, I'm finished with my examination, you can come in."

I swallowed and pushed the curtain aside and Judai stared me straight into my eyes. He got up off of the bed and came to me without ever breaking eye contact and suddenly a stinging sensation rose on my cheek. I stared at him quietly but then I knew Johan was behind me ready to pounce. I held him back and stared at Judai's tear streaked face.

"This is your fault!" He yelled. "This would've never happened if you didn't decide to be a hero!"

I lowered my gaze,"I know."

"I didn't want him to go there! I didn't want him there! He was here for a reason and now he's like this! You fell for his tricks again, and you can't take this back."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough sometimes, they'll have to give me a fate worse than death if he dies because I'll come after you if he does. They'll have to murder me too many times to make up for what I'll do to you."

"Judai..."

"He loves you so damn much it's crazy, he can't figure it out for himself b-because he believes a slave is not allowed to love."

I paused. "What?"

"He loves you! Don't you understand? He's changed! He talks more, he laughs, he smiles, he's not this empty shell that walks around with no purpose and you caused that! You've changed him and he's dedicated his life to you to you for that! That's the whole reason my little brother is in a coma right now, master didn't like the fact that even though he took him from you, he still thought about you every moment of the day, that's why he's even still alive right now and send me to hell if he doesn't get a chance to tell you."

"I don't know what exactly is going on here but can't you just take them in? They obviously can't go back to where they came." Johan put in.

I nodded,"I wish I could, but I can't."

"What? Why?" Judai looked downtrodden.

"If I had your ownership files I could but—" Judai cut me off.

"I have them. I came prepared in case we actually made it. I'll get them from my bag." I stared at him in confusion, made it as in made it here or made it period?

"And when you find them you're laying back down mister, you are far too weak to be even walking right now." Aki said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Judai nodded, he went to his back and reached into it carefully,"where is it, where is it?" Johan and Aki began talking amongst themselves and I thought about it. I needed to find Kiryu and bring him in for questioning, then I can probably put him away for everything he's done.

"My king." I blinked and Judai handed me the file. He nodded and I watched as Aki fussed at him as he laid down.

I opened the parchment folder and inside were birth records, financial records, a few thousand in parchment money but no ownership papers...

* * *

><p>Okay guys, I realize how much you hate me for my cliffies but they always continuously make the story interesting. By the way, I apologize for the long wait; it would've been longer had I kept going but I had to rewrite the last part because the original ending was lost because I lost my phone which has the other fics and chapters that I'll also have to rewrite but I thought you guys waited long enough. I actually had to split this into three parts but this will get better I promise. That Sho kid will be a very important character later on so watch out for him! I hate this chappie...<p>

Let's name some of my favorite reviews, I couldn't pick just one so I picked three:

**_Netiri Vi Britannia_**

_OMG!_

_ I'm absolutely STOKED!_

_ You updated QUICKLY! and it's a big, big, BIG chapter._

_ Thank you so much!_

_ POOR YUSEI! I never thought Kalin could be so mean._

_ Please please please please please please (times infinity plus one)please update just as quick, or even quicker. Cause this story is just ! _

_ So please update ASAP!_

This review made me laugh so hard for some reason, maybe because my first reviews are always funny unless they're meant to be serious.

_**tandra88**_

_SQUEEEE!_

_ The length, the intensity, the..everything!_

_ Gah! You might not like this chapter, but I think it's the best one yet. Man, I cannot wait until you update._

_ Oh man..what will I do?_

_ IJHDFAIOJDFA-_

_ :D_

IJHDFAIOJDFA... I'm still trying to figure out what that means...

_**Maria Starlight**_

_Kalin is so lucky I'm not a character in this story! If I was he'd be chained up and get a taste of his own medicine while Judai and Yusei watched.  
><em>

So violent...I love it...  
>I like the way you think...<br>When I decide what chapter to put OCs in I'll definitely make you my executioner.

Now another thing, CandyCayne:

To reply to your review, I want to thank your for your amazing compliment, it meant a lot. The whole bipolar thing you mentioned was going through my head too but I didn't ponder on it because you gotta think, it's fiction and though something need to stand in order to make a story flow sometimes mindsets and personality changes are what make the story flow, if Yuusei was this hard, cold kid that could deal with everything, where would I be? I know you don't mean it that way but I was giving an example. I think overall yours was my favorite review because no one has pointed that out before. I might actually write a prequel to this when I finish so that everyone can see what Yuusei and Judai went through before Chapter 1. Who likes the title Chapter Zero: Past. Lolz I do!

**Flame Alert!**

I had an anonymous reviewer say that I need to write more. I think 5,464 words are quite enough. I won't flame reviews often, only if necessary.

Thank you for all your reviews guys! I appreciate all of my readers.

Bye!


	8. Til Death Do Us Part Pt 1

Enslaved  
>Til Death Do Us Part <em><strong>Part 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>So the first part is in Jack's POV, the second is in Yuusei's.<p>

* * *

><p>So here I sit, my eyes drooping from lack of sleep and worry, my eyes never averting from Yuusei's pale face as he laid fighting for his life.<p>

"My king please, let me escort you to your room, you need to rest." I ignored Aki's voice and grasped his hand harder.

"Aki, you know I won't leave his side until he wakes. He's mine again and I don't want to gone if he's taken from me again."

"Jack, I told you that he will survive, his blood has been replenished mostly, I've been feeding him bits at a time and he's even swallowing on his own. If anything he should awake soon."

"When he wakes Aki, that's when I will go to my bed, that's when I will embrace sleep, when I see his blue eyes once more."

Aki sighed. "And I can't change your mind?"

"Not in a million years."

I counted the days like sheep, the soft but steady rise and fall of his chest, the constant beating of his heart much like my own. Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum. He was so close, he was almost there and I wondered why he wouldn't wake, was it because he was angry with me? Was he awake and fuming? I buried my face in my hands and I felt small hands on my back.

"My king," Judai mumured,"you can't beat yourself up over this, this isn't your fault."

"It is. I've probably killed him." This was disgracing my pride at the point but I was only 17.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my own and a gasp. I looked up and a weak smile on the pale face attached to the no longer comatose body laying on bed in front of me. I blinked, once, twice, thrice, and yet my brain couldn't comprehend the image unfolding in front of me.

"Yuusei..." I couldn't believe my eyes and his smile got wider.

"Not..your fault..." He rasped weakly. "I...understand...I forgive...you."

I blinked more until my brain caught up with me. "Aki! Aki, he's awake!"

Aki came rushing in and shooed everyone out although I refused to move.

"How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" She questioned as she looked him over.

"I'm...okay my...throat...hurts...that's all..."

"Don't talk, your throat is repairing itself and you'll damage it more."

Yuusei nodded and all I could do was watch.

~~~Yuusei's POV~~~

It's been weeks but Aki said I can leave the infirmary wing tomorrow. The king was estatic when I woke. 2 months is quite awhile but I could barely remember what happened while I was with master, I only know that I was so defiled the council wanted to execute him on my behalf for his actions. I belonged to Jack again and it was a feeling that made my heart swell and my cheeks flush with happiness. I laughed and Aki walked in staring at me funnily. "What's got you in stitches?"

"I was just thinking about how happy I was to be back here. Even though I'm no help because I can't remember what happened, I'm happy my king took me back. He is everything to me, he was my saving grace during those hard times, he was what kept me alive, I might..."

"You what dear? You can tell me, I won't say anything."

"I could be killed for the thought Aki, I can't say."

"Just tell me."

"I might love him Aki, I would never think this but the feeling is too strong! I hate that I feel like this..."

"You can feel however you want Yuusei, you are nothing other than special, you are an amazing person and for that reason that's why the king adores you so. You can't change the way you think or hate the way you think because if these are your true feelings then you will always feel them in your heart." She smiled patting my head. "You should get some rest now, the king is going to baby you until you are completely better. He is looking forward to you, he's probably asleep at the moment for the entire time you were asleep, he refused to get even a wink." She laughed. "The council has been in distress because he has been sleeping for days at a time. His body and brain need to catch up with his sleep but he's fine. Wrinkles and shadows and bags don't look good on such a cute king."

"I never thought," I smiled,"I never thought I would hear you call the king cute Aki."

"Get some sleep Yuusei, I'm going to go to the kitchens and make you food."

"What about your servant? Can't he do it? I don't want to be alone."

"It won't be for long, and besides only I know how to make a good beef and chicken broth." She smirked pridefully.

"I'll take you on that Aki." I smiled back.

"I'll be back." And she was gone.

I laid there in a daze wondering how long this would last, how long he would keep me, how long it would be until he threw me away.

"Yuusei?" I jumped and looked to the door. There was a young boy there, his silvery blue-ish hair, timid grey eyes, and childish face glaring steadily at me.

"Can I help you? Are you alright child?" I asked.

"Don't call me child!" He bit out harshly. "Are you Yuusei?"

"Yes. I am." I replied slowly.

He walked to me quickly and slapped me. Hard. "I hate you!" He hissed."You ruined my chances with his majesty! If you never came along he would be mine! I was his slave and you were nothing. You plagued him, you destroyed him and now I am nothing to him because of you!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" I shouted back holding my most likely bruised cheek.

"I should kill you! You'd be better off dead anyway, you and your contaminated body, you probably let your last master fuck you silly and then when he got tired of you, you came back here to get everyone's pity."

His words stung and suddenly his hands made their way around my neck. "I should kill you right now, strangle you, and no one would care because you're just a whore, useless, pathetic, unloved."

My eyes overcame with tears and my vision blurred. I didn't want to believe him but somewhere deep inside I knew parts of that were true.

"And you want to know what else he said? He told Master Godwin straight to his face that you were dead to him. That you no longer existed in his heart." He laughed.

"I won't kill you today but lookout for me soon, I'll make sure you die by my hand."

He left laughing and I tried wiping away my tears but they wouldn't stop flowing.

"I am not a whore." I muttered, laying on my side.

Aki took longer than I expected getting the food and I couldn't even look at her when she re-entered.

"What's wrong Yuusei?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I muttered bitterly. "I had this wave of something and I don't feel well right now." It wasn't a lie because that slave's words really sunk in now. The king hated me?

"Oh! Well if you don't feel well I should check you over, you may have an infection."

"I'm fine Aki, I just want to rest." I pulled the duvet up past my chin hoping she didn't see the bruises that were probably forming. She said that because of my extreme loss of weight I would bruise easily on my body which means that the hit on my face was most likely big and purple right now.

"Are you positive?" She asked.

"Yes, I just need time to think." I sighed softly.

"If something is wrong then you need to tell me but I'll leave you alone for now." She nodded. "Just let me know when you're ready to eat."

I nodded and closed my eyes hoping that eventually, I would fall asleep.

I requested that no one come see me that day because I had a terrible headache, it was my excuse because I didn't want anyone to see the huge bruise that formed on my face. I snuck away to the bathroom whilst Aki wasn't looking and checked the damage. Small fingerprints traced my neck and a reddish purplish blue bruise obscured my cheek bringing out the shadows and bags under my eyes. I laid back down and covered my face with the duvet until the next morning.

Judai and another person came to see me the next morning.

"Yuu...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" I froze and put my hand the the sore part of my face. The process of waking up and stretching made me completely forget about it.

"Nothing," I replied.

"AKI!" He called and I internally groaned as she walked in. "Tell me if this is nothing."

She gasped when she saw my face and neck and screeched. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

I covered my ears as my headache began again. "Please don't yell, I have a headache."

"Hey, what's all the shouting about?"

That voice, that face; my heart began pounding and I saw red. Everything went to hell then.

I shrieked and everyone froze. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET. OUT! I trusted you and you betrayed me! GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>Okay guys! I know it's not long but I had to cut it bit short and I'm also NOT sorry about the cliffie otherwise I couldn't go on. Anyway if I made it any longer my Christmas deadline would've been dead so I just stopped here. I won't give a preview because I'll post part 2 in three or four days and I'll also post my fav reviews then too so since I have not that long until Christmas is over I'm posting it now!<p>

Merry Christmas to those of you it's still Christmas for and those of you who it's already passed. Bye!


	9. Til Death Do Us Part Pt 2

Enslaved  
>Til Death Do Us Part Pt 2<p>

* * *

><p>And here I was, sitting in my small room drowning in my own misery because I was too cowardly to face the rest of the world.<p>

"Yuusei." I jumped at Judai's sudden entrance. "Can we talk?"

Judai had decided to stay with the king's best friend, Johan, I think it was, so he offered to let me stay in his spare room until I got over myself.

"Sure Judai." I smiled at him.

He sat on the bed with me and hugged me tightly.

"Why are you torturing yourself like this? You've been cooped up in this room since we brought you back from the infirmary."

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"I shouldn't be the one you should be apologising to. The king has been coming here everyday, asking, wanting, waiting, doing anything he can without actually seeing you. It's killing him inside. He begs us to let him see you but Johan declines because he thinks you need time. He doesn't understand why you said those things you said to the king but what ever the reason, he doesn't want the king to hurt you more."

Tears pricked my eyes as realized my mistake. "Judai, I'm easily manipulated aren't I?"

"No no, what makes you think that?"

"Someone came to me yesterday and threatened me. That's where the bruises came from."

"What? Who is it?" He ground out angrily.

"I don't know. He was a slave that seemed to be obsessed with the king. He said 'look out for me soon because I will make sure you die by my hand."

"We have to tell someone!" He said. "If someone is threatening your life, that's a crime in itself, slave or not."

"Just leave it for now, I hate myself for what I've done." I murmured, and that river of tears flowed from my eyes. "I've probably hurt him more than I could fix, I couldn't face him if I wanted to."

"You love him." It sounded more like a comment than a question so I didn't answer.

"I never meant the things I said in the infirmary, that slave got under my skin and I took my anger out on the king. I never wanted to hurt him! I can't lose him."

"Do you want to talk to him? He's here talking to Johan."

"No, no I couldn't handle it. It's only been a few days."

"Okay," Judai smiled kissing my forehead,"I'll tell him you're sleeping."

"Thank you Juu," I smiled back.

He stood and went to the door. "Just take a nap okay."

"Yes mum," I laughed softly.

He shut the door softly and I laid down toward the wall. I closed my eyes and held back the tears. "What am I going to do?"

I was there, on the brink of oblivion, and then someone opened the door. I didn't turn around because I knew it wasn't Judai. The footsteps were too heavy. The bed dipped and I closed my eyes again. A hand brushed against my cheek and I immediately knew who it was.

"You know, although I'm not sure if you can hear me now, Johan is giving such a short amount of time to see you and yet here you are asleep. I don't know what I've done exactly to make you hate me so but whatever it is I want to apologize for it. If it's about sending you away to that hellhole...I am beyond sorry, I would give up everything to make you happy again. If I said you didn't change who I am, I'd be lying and for you to be with someone other than me, well that's better than being with me anyday because I am not deserving of you. I care for you and one day, maybe, you can forgive me, if ever at all."

He stood then and I almost cried when he placed the softest of kisses to my cheek. "Please, for me, have the greatest of dreams."

I shuddered as he shut the door and my heart pounded.

I woke in cold sweat later that night. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and blinked away my tears. I was crazy for doing this but I stepped quietly out of my room and out of Johan's room into the hallway, and I trekked in the dark toward the king's room. The way no guard there so I quickly entered and shut the door quietly.

I looked to the bed and he was there sleeping, his tousled blonde hair poking out from under the covers. I went on his opposite side and ducked under the covers, scooting closer to him. I put my cold hands to his back and his back tensed before he turned over. I sighed and rubbed his arms and he waved his arm slightly. I poked him, rubbed him, prodded, did mostly everything under the moon but when I turned over to go back to Johan's, his warm arm wrapped around my mid-section.

"You're cold." He whispered.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I stated being obviously sarcastic. "How did you know it was me?"

"No one is as persistent as you are and beside I heard you come in. I was already awake."

"Couldn't sleep without me?" I laughed.

"No actually. Why are you here?"

Things got serious then. "I had a nightmare, again."

"And you walked halfway across the castle to tell me this?"

"You said you'd always fight away my nightmares so yes, I did. And I also wanted to apologize."

"About what? You have nothing to apologize for."

I sniffed. "My outburst in the infirmary! I never meant any of it! I was being manipulated and the hatred I already felt for my last master just overwhelmed me and I took it out on the wrong person. I'm so sorry!"

He shushed me and pulled me closer. "It's okay! I promise. You have nothing to apologize for, I understand. Judai told me what happened, but I need you to explain to me in your own words."

"I was threatened by a child. He said that you would be his if I hadn't come along. He said watch out for me soon because I will make sure you die by my hand. He seemed very obsessed with you."

"Did he say a name?"

"No."

"Do you remember his appearance?"

"Definitely don't remember the face of the child that nearly choked me to death and put an ugly bruise of my face. He was small and had bluish-silver hair and these timid grey eyes but helluva grip. That's where those tiny marks on my neck came from."

"No way? Are you sure that's what he looked like?"

"Yeah why do you know him?"

"Godwin thought you weren't coming back here so he gave me another slave. He's been getting on my last nerve so he hasn't said anything the past few weeks."

"Well he surely freaked on me when I told him who I was."

"Well I can't exactly charge him with anything because you were alone but I will be watching him from now on."

I stifled a yawn and turned around to get warmer. "Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." He pulled me as close as he get me and as I fell asleep, I could've sworn I heard a door shut quietly.  
>~~~<p>

"Jack! We lost him!" Johan and Judai came crying to Jack the next morning as we headed to breakfast.

"Lost who?"

"Yuusei! He's gone!"

"Um, guys, I'm right here."

Suddenly I was tackled and was 'worshiped' all the way to the dining hall.

Jack took his place at the head of the table, Johan right next to him and Judai and I conversed.

One counsil member said,"it's great to have you back, my king."

It's great to be back." He answered.

* * *

><p>Not much to say except Merry New Year! It's been a long day but I got this done on 1.1.12 so yay! Thanks for all your reviews and I will post them next chapter for three chappies! Bye!<p> 


	10. Snow Bunnies

Enslaved  
>Snow Bunnies<p>

* * *

><p>This chappie goes out to Netiri Vi Britannia for her EPICALLY FANTABULOUSLY WONDERFUL REVIEW! It made me sit down and finish this chapter. I meant to post it yesterday but all this stuff came up and I got real busy but here goes it. I hurried and finished all of my chores and even skipped an epic basketball game to post this for you guys only because I wuv you all! Happy reading!<p>

* * *

><p>I laughed loudly the king tickled me relentlessly. I had laughed at him because he slipped and fell on the ice that had piled on the ground in his garden and this is where we ended up.<p>

He had gotten me an entirely new wardrobe full of warm winter clothing and Judai seemed to be very happy snuggling with Johan. Although the king and myself were the same way, I wouldn't exactly call it a loving relationship we had but it was surely close enough.

"Stop! Stop, I give! I'm sorry!" I giggled out.

"Your laughter is contagious Yuu," Judai said to me.

"I can't breathe!" I choked on air and began coughing then he finally stopped.

"Don't kill him Jack," Johan put in holding Judai closer,"you can barely live when he away from you for a few days."

"Shut up Johan!" Jack said grinning. "Don't forget you are still my junior!"

"Sure, sure." Johan replied.

I had taken to calling him Jack casually per his request but as we were around people I continued my calling him majesty or king.

"Yeah Jack, who was it that wouldn't let me go after I decided to take you back." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, because I wasn't the one begging for forgiveness."

I 'hmph'ed. "Leave me be, it was a touching moment."

"Don't fret Yuusei..." Judai started.

"If you even think about starting that 'everyone has those moments' speech, I'll have to smack you.

"Touchy little brother." He smiled.

"Well I suppose we'd best be going inside because they send out a search party. It's nearly dinner time."

I looked up to the sky and noticed the sun was surely setting and stood, still breathless from my laughing fit.

Judai and Johan stood as well, stretching out their bones.

"Come on, my king, we don't need you tripping on another patch on ice," I laughed slightly grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the castle.

We had come far since our last falling out and it seemed like we couldn't keep away from each other. I didn't have anymore nightmares and that was the best thing in the world. I could finally look in the mirror and not have shadows under my eyes from sleepless nights, and on top of that I may even feel more about the king than I ever thought, I smiled to myself, things seemed to be turning out for the better and that was the greatest thing.

"Yuusei!" I blinked and suddenly I saw the sky.

"The sky?" It was in slow motion but the pain wasn't. I landed on my back and barely refrained from smashing my skull on the hard ice covered ground. I blinked once more and then the pain finally fully set in. "OWWWWW!" I rolled around clutching my aching bum and all that did was make my back burn more. I heard the laughter and the king knelt to me, helping me -try- and stand.

"I see how you felt now..." I pouted my back and bum hurting just standing up.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I'm losing feeling in my legs." I sighed. "And my bum hurts just standing here."

"Okay," he whipped his arms under my legs and behind my back and lifted me.

I cried out and he shifted me. "You guys go on, we will be there in a second."

Johan and Judai nodded and we -they- walked inside before parted our separate ways. Jack and I began heading toward his chambers.

"What were you doing anyway?" He questioned.

"I was thinking. I'm actually surprised I didn't drag you down with me."

"I'm too strong for that. And besides, you let my hand go, and it happened so quickly, I couldn't catch you."

"You sound so guilty about it."

"Because I feel guilty about it."

"For what not catching me?" I laughed. "I'll never get anywhere in life if I never know what pain feels like."

"That's the point. You suffered too much pain in your life and you shouldn't have to feel it anymore."

"It's fine. It's come and gone and I have a new life now. I don't have to worry about anything from my past."

We entered his room and he took me into the bathroom and sat me on the sink before he began running bathwater.

"Are you really going to skip supper because of something like this?"

"Well of course, I'd rather eat here anyway, and I don't want you being uncomfortable at dinner."

"Aww, you're so sweet." I grinned.

He smiled and it was silent again.

Then something came to my mind. "Ne Jack..."

"What is it?"

"Where is your slave?"

"He's in custody, he threatened you and harmed you therefore he will be punished. My council won't go as far as banishing him but he is no longer my slave."

"What will become of him?"

"Most likely a common cleaning slave."

"I see."

"What's with the questions? Are you pitying him?"

"Nope, not at all. I don't pity anyone that hits me."

He turned off the tap and I shooed him out of the bathroom. I stripped down and looked at the damage done to my back. There was a bruise forming across my lower back near my bum and another forming across my shoulder blades. I sighed and dipped my toe in the steamy bath water and shivered at the difference in temperatures. I tucked into the warmth and sighed in comfort.

I sighed in serenity, I was encased in warmth and just comfortable.

"You're awake?"

I nodded my head and turned over, and that's when I realized I was in a bed. I opened my eyes and sighed. "I fell asleep in the water didn't I?"

I could feel Jack move and pull me closer. "Halfway smothered in the bubbles when I checked on you."

"Thank you for saving me from certain death."

"Anytime."

I stretched and sat up. "I really don't want to get up right now."

"Then don't, it's only the 7th hour, we still have another 3 hours until breakfast."

"Really? Well I'm going to rest for another 2 hours. Unless you have something to do, you're welcome to join me."

"Way ahead of you Yuusei." I flopped back on the pillow and snuggled into the warmth and closed my eyes.

I sighed again and traced the pillow wrinkles quietly. This was all way too perfect, there was nothing standing in my way from being happy anymore. All those threats were gone now. Sure, they haven't found Master yet but they have that slave in custody, and for some reason that didn't bother me at all.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." I replied,"I was just thinking that it feels weird."

"What feels weird?"

"There's nothing bad happening right now. Something really bad is always happening to me so it feels weird to be so relaxed and not worried for the next time I'm going to get hit for doing something wrong, it feels nice, I suppose."

"And you're just recently making this revelation?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Well, I'm glad. You decided to tell me this."

"Me too. But also, something else had got me wondering."

"What's that?"

"You are a king. You are royalty, why bother with someone like me? I'm a lowly person who shouldn't be as close to you as I am. I should only exist to serve you, I should be in that room, and you should be here living it up. I always feel like I'm bringing you down."

"And you continuously put yourself down. Yuusei, I may be king, but my life isn't perfect. This isn't some fairytale. And you. The reason you aren't like everyone else is because you are special to me, you are like no other. You keep me warm, day and night, and you cannot be compared. You are like no other and won't let you forget that."

That was a touching statement but I had to ruin the moment and ask. "And what if I died?"

"If you died...you shouldn't talk like that."

"I just want to hear your answer."

"If you died...I would strap your soul down to the bed and never let you go."

"That's pretty intense but I'm glad you feel that way about me." That felt really good and started blushing in embarrassment.

"Look at you gloat." He poked my nose. "You should get more sleep, after your near-death experience."

I grinned brightly and closed my eyes to dream about all those good time I could have.

Jack decided to go take Johan to do some evil plotting somewhere, leaving me and Judai in his room.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've been together, just the two of us." Judai smiled at me.

"I know!" I sighed, laying back on the soft pillows. "I miss my big brother."

"Aww, Yuu." He grinned at me and I quickly jumped off the bed.

"No! Juu, I'll kick you if you come anywhere near me!"

"Is that a threat Yuusei?"

"No. It's a promise."

"Ohh, I see. You're learning."

I grinned back at him and he tackled me to the floor and began tickling me.

I yelped in pain and pushed him off. "Hey! Watch it! I only got these bruises yesterday!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He laughed and I couldn't hold my glare for long and soon began laughing with him.

He tried tickling me again but I curled up into a ball and we ended up in a compromising position. And that's when the king of Neo Domino and the Prince of Old Domino entered the room. We stared at each  
>other and then Johan spoke up.<p>

"Lemme guess...it's not what it looks like?"

"It's really not..." I replied, pushing Judai away.

"Then what is it?" Jack asked amused.

"Oh yes Jack, I'm having a secret fling with my nii-san, would you two like to have a foursome?" I said sarcastically.

"Well hey! You never know."

"It wouldn't work." Judai replied. "We're both ukes."

"Oo-what?" I asked.

"You're better off innocent Yuu." He replied.

"Innocent? Me? I'm far too tainted to be considered that anymore." I stated harshly. I stood and pushed past the royalty standing in my way.

I stood outside the door for a few more seconds seeing if anyone would open the door but when it was quiet, I just decided to wander. It would be time for supper soon but until then, I wanted to be alone.

I huffed as I walked through the castle, clenching my fists every once in awhile. I wasn't angry at Judai, no, I was angry at myself. Angry because, although I knew what he meant, it was what he said that brought back the memories of...of that. Master used to say that to me all the time.

'My innocent Yuusei' or 'you're so innocent Yuu-chan' or 'you know no bounds of innocence, Yuusei' or 'you're so pure and innocent' and that's what pissed me off. He reminded so much of master back there and it reminded me of how much I lost because of that. Because I was not strong enough to save myself and I had to depend on Judai to save me when he could barely save himself.

My heart hammered and tears burned my eyes. "Why do I do this to myself?" I'm a horrible person. Comparing my darling older brother to a man that hell doesn't deserve. "I'm nowhere near innocent."

"Yuusei."

I spun around and Jack was there, staring at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Hey, come on, I want to show you something."

I nodded and followed him to a place that I hadn't been. He nodded to two guards that were standing by a barred door and they opened it for him. I followed him down some stairs into a dreary corridor  
>where open cages sat in two rows.<p>

"My king!" A grumpy looking man came to Jack and bowed at him. "What can I help you with sire?"

Jack waved him off and the man went up the stairs but I felt his eyes staring me down. I shivered in disgust but then Jack grabbed my hand and began pulling me along the rows. And that's when I realized  
>there were people in the cages.<p>

"You see these people Yuusei? These people are tainted. These people have no feeling for what they've done and they will stay here, all their lives until they die, or are executed."

"What kind of things have they done to bring this fate upon themselves?" I asked looking at all the scary looking people in the cages.

"Murder, rape, attempted murder, attempted rape, adultery, treason, polygamy, all sorts of things, and you get sentenced longer for each crime you commit."

We stopped in front of a cell and I peered at the figure inside.

"I am honoured, my king, you have come to see me in my cell."

"Oh no, I have come to make my darling Yuusei feel better."

"Yuusei? Really now? Is he well?"

The shadows were covering him and him voice was so deep and choppy I could barely recognize it but I recognized the accent. I could always recognize the accent. I took a few steps back but Jack pulled  
>me close.<p>

The man inside laughed crazily through his abused throat. "It seems I still reign fear in you, Yuusei. Has the king been treating you well? Or was I the better fuck?"

I swallowed and ignored his question. "You do not reign any fear in me anymore...Kiryu...I am no longer plagued with your nightmares, you are a lost soul, you are no longer remembered, by Judai, nor me.

I no longer belong to you and I hope you rot here for the rest of your life, because not even hell is deserving of you."

He lunged at the bars and swiped at me but I did not flinch, I did not say a word, I just turned away and Jack escorted me, slowly on my account, out of the dungeon, only so I could hear the things Ma-Kiryu said to me.

"You've grown so Yuusei!" He shrieked. "I am glad to have had you! To have a wonderful soul, to see you whimpering, whining, begging for more! You will be mine again one day! I will have you and I won't let you go this time!" He crazed laughter echoed through the corridor, through the door, in my brain, and best part was, I didn't feel scared anymore.

"Do you see now Yuusei." Jack asked. "Those people there. Those people, they aren't innocent, they have done things far worse than any human could do. You haven't done anything wrong. Your innocence is yours alone and no one can tell you otherwise."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter. That man has done some very bad things in his life, I once considered him a friend but he's hurt too many people, he is no longer a friend of mine. He has not changed you at all, you are still the same person you have always been, because you are pure. You are, and will always be you."

I smiled,"I supposed that was the closure I needed. I have nothing else to fear anymore. And that makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too."

I apologized to Judai immensely and informed him that they had successfully captured Ma-Kiryu and that we could be happy finally.

"I didn't realize it affected you that much. I should be the one saying sorry." He said hugging me.

"It's fine," I smiled, ignoring the two princes snickering in the corner. "I know you didn't know and I can't blame you for that."

"You're such a wise old man Yuusei."

"Old man? I'm only 15..."

"Ahh, but you are almost 16, and I didn't mean it literally, I mean you are an old soul in a young person's body."

"Oh! I get it!"

"So slow..." I heard Jack mutter under his breath.

I inhaled and ignored his comment. "What a jerk."

"Hey, we'll be late for dinner if we don't hurry..." Johan put in.

"He's right, we should go." I said getting off the bed.

We all gathered our things and headed off to the dining hall.

"My king!" Echoes of this voice surrounded the hall and I had to suppress a smirk. Jack and Johan took their places at the head and Judai and myself sat on the floor, talking about nothing.

"My king, have you decided what you shall do about that?"

"This is not the time or place to be talking about that. At our next council meeting we shall speak about the situation."

I looked at Judai,"what do you think they're talking about?"

He shrugged,"who knows."

Suddenly a hand began stroking my hair and I bit my tongue to keep from shouting at him. It was embarrassing, and he made me feel like a cat. I didn't mind him stroking my hair when we were alone but since we weren't it irritated me.

So that's what he did for the rest of dinner, running his fingers through my hair and down my neck a few times. I shivered as he rubbed a sensitive place in my neck and refrained from grabbing the infiltrating, touchy-feely limb and breaking every finger slowly.

Jack finally stood up and said,"I am done. I shall see you all at the council meeting tomorrow. Come Yuusei."

"Yes, my king." I stood and left a lingering look to Judai and followed the king out of the dining hall.

"You aggravate me sometimes." I muttered.

"Why's that?"

"I hate when you pet me like a dog."

"Like a dog? No, never like a dog, but you don't seem to mind when I do it in the rooms."

"Because we are alone then! We weren't alone just now!"

"So you admit that you do like it?"

I glared and turned away. Obviously I do, I thought, if I didn't I would have said something by now. That's what I wanted to say but he would have taken advantage of that.

"Well?"

"I'm not answering that." I replied.

"Thought so."

I grumbled all the way back to the room and jumped on the bed before Jack could close the door. I huffed into the pillow when I felt the bed dip.

"Look, I was just joking alright? If it bothered you that much then you could have told me to stop."

"What? Please stop because I'm uncomfortable? Not a good idea in a room full of your council members when don't like me in the first place."

"Uncomfortable?"

I sat up and glared,"what do you want me to say? I love it when you pat my hair because it makes me feel better but no when we have an audience because it bothers me?"

"Why though?"

"I'm going to take a bath," I huffed again standing up. I entered the bathroom, shut and locked the door and stared at myself in the mirror. "Anxiety." I sighed. "Something bad's about to happen, I just know it." I grabbed my hair and rolled my eyes. It was losing it's spikey shape, bent up in random places but mostly on the ends, it was flattening out along random places mostly on the top of my head and further down minus the random strands of hair that were curled upward, and the permanent blonde streaks littering my hair just made me look like a girl because it had gotten ridiculously long. I groaned aloud and pulled my hair roughly. "I hate my hair! I hate my life! I hate everything!" I took a deep breath and began running water. Maybe what I needed was just to calm down and relax over a steamy bath. I turned off the water and slid into the scalding hot water preventing a yelp at the burn eating at my skin. I swallowed the pain and exhaled, letting it wash all of my fear away. And maybe if I fell asleep this time, he wouldn't come save me from a less than elegant death.

I woke terribly cold and shivering, like I was being bathed in ice. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was still in the Jack's bath; the bubbles desingrated, the water arctic cold. I couldn't feel my arms or legs, much less move them. My teeth chattered uncontrollably and I couldn't reach to rub the blurryness from my eyes. What time was it and where was Jack? I lifted my numb arms and tried lifting myself out of the tub but failed miserably and sliding out of the freezing water onto even colder tile like a slug. I curled up and tried to retrieve to warm but it wasn't working. I took that argument to the extreme and now he hasn't even come to check on me. It was probably very late and he wouldn't notice I didn't go to bed until morning.

I closed my eyes and adjusted my way of thinking. I could be suffering from mild hypothermia right now and I'm being a pessimist. Just think, what to do in a situation like this?

"Yuusei?" Jack's voice resounded on the outside of the door before it opened. I curled up tighter to hide my vital body parts but his quick reaction to my position only took a second, and that's when I knew, he had forgiven me.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"F-f-fe-ll a-a-sle-ep i-in t-t-tub." I chattered.

"Okay I understand, don't try to talk, you'll make it worse. I'll call Aki so she can check you."

I shook my head. "N-no, y-y-you're w-warm, I-I-I'll b-be f-f-fine."

He took me out of the bathroom and dressed me in a pair of trousers and a thick shirt before laying me under the duvet and climbing in with me and rubbing my arms to keep me warm.

My eyes drooped in tiredness and he rubbed my face and whispered,"don't fall asleep yet, stay awake for another ten minutes, that's all I need from you, is ten minutes.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Yuusei! Stay awake!"

I opened my eyes and sighed slightly. I was getting warmer, I wasn't shivering as much and the world seemed to be glowing now. "Mmm, it's really w-warm..."

"Yuusei, don't go to sleep, five minutes, that's all."

I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside. Jack was sleeping beside me and I wondered what time it was. I removed his arms from my waist and stretched.

"Yuusei?" I peeked at Jack who seemed to have awoken at the lack of heat.

"I'm fine, just going to the bathroom." I said making my way to my destination. I did my business and washed my hands whilst staring at my reflection. My face was pale, sickly pale but otherwise I seemed  
>to be okay.<p>

I turned off the tap and exited the bathroom. Jack seemed to have rolled over and fell back to sleep and I was about to join him until I saw the bright moonlight shining through the balcony windows. I  
>opened them and stepped out into the chilly winter air and watched as snowflakes began to fall. I watched in adoration at the different shapes of each snowflake.<p>

"What happened to going to the bathroom?" I jumped and turned to Jack who was looking at me amused. "Your body temperature drops a few degrees and you're still in the cold."

I turned back to the sky and replied,"the snow just looked so pretty, I couldn't resist."

He came up behind me and began rubbing my arms. "Come on, we don't need you dropping anymore."

"Hey," I said turning to him. "How ever did I come to be this close to you?"

He chuckled,"funny thing is, I don't know where you would be if I hadn't taken you. You were so different to me, you didn't tremble in my presence, you were just this soulless body and I didn't want you at  
>first but then I had this feeling that I should take you, so I did and this is where we ended."<p>

"I see. And how am I to you now?"

"You are a presence that has brought warmth into my heart. You are like my own personal sun, and I wouldn't change that for anything."

I blushed at the flattery,"that makes my tummy turn, you make it sound like you adore me."

"I do adore you. I'd probably be a cold-hearted king if you hadn't come along."  
>I stared at him with timidity, compared to his intense gaze.<p>

I might as well have loved him with the way he made me feel. I was so confused about what I felt and it frustrated me.

"You haven't ever been cold-hearted, at least I've never seen you that way. I want you to always stay the same."

"I will always stay the same, so long as you stay with me." As if he were finalizing a promise, he leaned forward, tantalizingly slow, and though I saw it coming, I didn't think I could avoid the inevitable, not that I wanted to. He slowly, steadily touched my lips, softly as if he thought he would break me.

My face glowed a bright red and as he retracted with a smile he asked,"so will you stay?"

"I...don't know what to say to that..." I replied softly not believing what was happening.

He kissed me again and said,"just say yes."

I smiled,"well, obviously. I wouldn't leave if I wanted to." I turned back to the town below and smiled. "Snow bunnies."

"Snow bunnies?" He questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Judai was telling me about snow bunnies once. He would say stuff about how they were fluffy and soft and only appeared in the snow. He said they make you feel good all over and they're just so cute. He said he wished to find his snow bunny one day, and I was only seven at the time and asked him if I were his snow bunny and he told me that if I were his snow bunny then it wouldn't be then. I kinda think of you as my snow bunny."

He chuckled. "Only difference is, I'm here all year round. It's getting colder we should go inside, we have a meeting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought today was Tuesday."

"No, today is Wednesday, you slept all of today and last night."

"NO WAY!" My voice echoed in the cold distance.

"Yep, now let's get you inside before you wake the entire kingdom."

I grumbled under my breath and he patted my head. Still, things were back to normal again, at least, as normal as they could get.

* * *

><p>So tell me why I feel like I'm the only one that feels like this is getting worse. And not plotline bad but writing bad. It feels like my chapters haven't any feeling, and really I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed it or if it's just me but no matter what I do, no matter how much I go back and edit, it just doesn't feel right to me. Well guys give me your feedback after you read what I have to say. Now for the reviewers that made my top nine reviews for the last three chapters!<p>

Chapter Seven:

_**FFnet Member - Netiri Vi Britannia:**_

_Sorry if this sounds mean but...YOU FINALLY UPDATE! SHEESH!_

_Though it's a fantastic story AND ANOTHER EPICALLY AWSOMELY WONDERFULLY...well I'm gonna stop because I'LL GO ON FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER... *continues saying 'forever')_

_Yusei & Yuki: WE GET THE POINT!_

_*smiling sheepishly*_

_Well anyway as always another awsome chappie n_n _

_And i know it's hard coming up with chapters but PLEEEEAAAASSSSE *on hands and knees begging for you to start next chappie* UPDATE REEEEAAAAL FAST!_

_Sayonara_

This isn't the said review I mentioned but I love this because your reviews are just so hilarious Netiri! Such epic reviews.

_** FFnet Member - konamiXkatya23:**_

_You finally updated! Yay! I thought that I was gonna die from unreadiagosis. You saved my life! I'd love to have an OC in your story :D_

Hmm...unreadiagosis...I wonder if that's actually a disease...if it is, well darn...I've been killing off a lot of people. Lawlz my bad!

_**Anonymous reviewer - SoulMistress12**_

_*jumps up and down, psyched* YES! YOU UPDATED! HALLELUJAH! *twirls around like a psycho* _

_I can't wait for Yusei to wake up~! It's gonna be AWESOME! And I like how you put Judai in there :D_

_Sorry about not reviewing for the other chapters, I read all six chapters about a week ago ._^_

_This is brilliant! The writing style is amazing... XD _

_Can't wait for the next chappie!_

_SPASP_

Lawlz, SPASP. A month and 11 days later and I'm still trying to figure out if that's a typo or if it seriously means something... This made me blush with pride. -sniff sniff- she said my writing style is amazing...

Yay! Let's go chappie eight!

_** FFnet Member - YuseixAki4eva10**_

_Merry Christmas to you too! Great chapter! I am seriously starting to hate that person who told Yusei those 'lies' about Jack, how dare he come between the both them...should be interesting :D lol, and really? Cliffhanger? Evil. Lol kidding, I loved this chap! Hope you get the next one posted soon! :)_

Right? I am evil, but I love being evil for you guys because I just can't get enough of the cliffies! Cliffies make me think of falling off a cliffie, which is epically epic and so that's why I write them.

_** FFnet Member - Maria Starlight**_

_Now i have someone else to kill. Hmm...a gun, some gasoline, a match, a guilatine (mispelled im sure), and 10 minutes is all i need._

All I have to say is you have the permanent position as my executioner. Because I officially adore your brutal way of thinking.

_** FFnet Member - Maria Stars**_

_Bad Sho/Syrus! Picking on poor Yusei like that! *very gently hugs Yusei* Hurry up with the next part! lol_

Gosh bossy, bossy. Well it's here anyways so glad you like it.

Alrighty to chapter nineth. Lawlz, nineth.

_** FFnet Member - Netiri Vi Britannia**_

_OMG A REALLY QUICK UPDATE YAYYYY!_

_Me: Good boy Yusei for apologizing to Jack_

_Yusei: (blushing madly while being glomped by me)_

_Me: You must update as soon as possible please ^_^_

_Arigato_

Lawlz, I really like your reviews. They never cease to make me laugh.

_** FFnet Member - YuseixAki4eva10**_

_Happy new years to you too! XD great chapter! Its a good thing Yusei decided to finally talk to Jack before he had a mental breakdown from not seeing him...lol Update when you can! ;)_

Your review reminded me of a song, I just can't remember which one...

_** FFnet Member - Rukia-K1**_

_I'm confused...I don't remember Johan in this...^^;;;;_

Lawlz I dun remember which chappie I introduced him in but I do very much believe I should make this a crossover but I'm just too lazy lawlz.

Well those are my nine reviews for my three chappies, that had a total of 27 reviews for three chapters and dividing and the outcome is...

What in the world am I doing? This is literature not algebra lawlz.

Well to make up for my uber long end note I will let all of you know that all my OC's will be making their appearance in the chapter after next! I will be expecting lots of PM's from all those who want and OC in Chapter 12: Trace the Love at the Seven Day Ball - Day 1. A little summary is the day that all the guests from neighbouring kingdoms (OC's) will arrive at the Neo Domino Castle for a ball that will last seven days, and when the ball is over, one you will hate me forever, and two the story is over and that's not why I'm not revealing anything else. This story will end at around 18 or 19 chapters and until then you will not hear anything else until it's over. I expected OC information to be PM'd to me or else I will not add you to my list. I know that's pretty mean of me but if you really care then you will read this note and do as I say. I will accept any OC's and if I can't agree with your OC then I will work with you so it matches my plot.  
>Besides next chapter, the plot is all over the place and anything can happen but the end will always be the same. You provide the OC's and I provide the plot, the law of equivalent exchange.<p>

I've nothing else to say but my one last request is MORE EPIC REVIEWS PLEASE! Just kidding, but if you read this epically long note then I officially love you.

And also for Netiri Vi Britannia, I will update Lips of an Angel and Twisted Cinderella Story on the 31st for that is also my friends birthday. I didn't want to wait that long though so you get this chappie today!

I believe I have made it over my longest chapter. With 6,264 words.


	11. Candy Kisses

Enslaved  
>Candy Kisses<p>

* * *

><p>Yay guys! It's my birthday! So I'm updating for yoou~ I know I know, I'm a liar because I said you wouldn't be seeing me til June 10 but you know, I like lying for the good reasons. So yay! A new year on May 14th! Enjou yous chappie!<p>

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "A mistake, a complete and utterly awful mistake."<p>

Judai chuckled at me and went back to the puzzle he had begun. "Well then, you liked it didn't you? Johan kissed me way long ago and he reminds me every single day."

"But you love him don't you? He is your snow bunny right?"

"I don't believe you still remember that, that was like eight years ago when I told you that."

"Yeah, but your dream was my dream, I always wondered when your dream would come true so I wished the same thing."

"So then, my dream came true, your dream came true, what's the problem?"

"It's something I've never experienced before, something so foreign to me."

"There's a first time for everything Yuu, you can't worry about it."

"I know but it's just so confusing. I know what to feel but it just feels so wrong."

"Why's that?"

"I've never felt this way before. It feels great like I've been set free from a prison I've been held in for so long."

"That's a good thing. So why does it feel wrong."

"I don't know what it is."

"Ponder on it all you want but accepting it will give you more reason."

"But-"

"Yuusei, we're talking in circles, why can't you just accept it?"

"Because I'm afraid!"

Judai jumped and I swallowed hard. "What?"

"I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"I'm scared that this is all a dream and I'll have to wake up soon. I'm having an amazing time right now and I'm just waiting for it all to be taken away from me."

"Yuusei..."

"Yes, I know what you're going to say and I want you to know that it's just a thought that has been imprinted in my mind because it's what I've come to expect for so long."

"I know Yuusei, I was with you and I know what you're feeling but you have to learn to let go. Have you told Jack about these things you're feeling?"

"Of course not. Nothing bad has happened between us. We're in such a tranquil point in our relationship, I don't want to wreck that with my petty insecurities."

"You know how he feels about you, he would drop his position as king for you in a heartbeat if he had to."

"And I would kill myself before that ever happened."

"What on earth are you two talking about?" I turned and looked at the door where Jack and Johan were standing.

"We were just talking about random things, thanks for giving us time to be alone while you royals went off plotting something evil again." Jack smirked at me.

"Oh yeah Yuusei, I just might have some sinister trap waiting to get you. Be careful and watch your back."

"Oh don't kill me now Jack, I'd rather live out the rest of my life."

"Are you guys ready?" Johan asked. "It's nearly dinner."

"Your stomach thinks for you, huh Johan?" I asked following Jack out of the room.

"Sometimes," Johan replied,"but I'm just hungry, high metabolism you know?"

"Yeah, Johan, you care more about food than you do me." Judai mock cried.

"That's a lie Ju, and you know it."

"I do know." Judai grinned and I smiled. It was great to finally see Judai find someone that made him happy.

Jack came up beside me and put an arm around me. I tensed for a second before relaxing. I couldn't get used to his touches of affection. It was too much. I ducked from his grasp and ran the other way toward Jack's bedchamber, ignoring their calls for me.

I ran through the halls, passing nobles and guards, the black and red bands around my neck and arms showing them to not touch me.

I was almost back at the bedchamber when someone grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth and dragged me into the empty corridor before the king's chambers.

It was a male, I could tell, the buff, broad shoulders and strong grip were a dead giveaway.

"Hmm, the king's pet, he's not taking good of you is he? You're so thin..." I struggled helplessly and he put his hand around my throat.

"Stop struggling, I won't hesitate to kill you."

I froze in shock and swallowed hard; this was bad, Jack would come looking for me soon and he would go on a rampage if he found me not in his chambers.

"That's a good pet, now I have a message to pass along from an anonymous admirer. He says: to meet him here in this corridor tonight or something bad may happen to you or even your precious king." He let me go and pushed me away. "Now go on pet, run back to wherever you were running to."

My feet moved mechanically, my heart pounding with delayed fear. I walked to the next corridor and entered Jack's bedchamber. The only thing that ran through my mind was; who could be after me now?

~~~

Jack didn't come after me after I left and I probably had Judai to thank for that. I was grateful. I couldn't face Jack so I went into my own room and feigned sleep when he came back from dinner. Somehow I woke in his bed the next morning.

He was still sleeping and the sun was just peeking over the horizon so I decided to watch him. he looked so peaceful, and even in sleep his eyebrow scrunched in worry lines. I ran my fingers over the wrinkles and his face relaxed, much to my happiness. He shifted slightly and pulled me closer but didn't wake.

I wondered how my love and adoration grew for this man with every passing hour, to the point where I felt like my heart would stop if he ever left, or if he grew tired of me and sent me away. Maybe Judai was right, I can't ponder on the past, I couldn't move on if I did. I would have to just lay down and accept these feelings sooner or later. Well wait...what if he didn't feel the same? He obviously felt the same, but then again, he could just see me as a slave and when he grows tired of me, he'll cast me aside to find another younger, prettier slave. But then again, is 15 considered old? I already know I'm not a looker, and I'm filthy and tainted, and I'm surprised he can stand to touch me. What would I do? Throw myself off the side of the castle? Judai's right, I do talk in circles.

I looked up at Jack again. It had gotten lighter outside and he was bound to wake up soon. I pulled the blanket and snuggled closer into the warmth of his body, wondering how long this fairytale romance would last.

"You think way too loud." I jumped and looked up at Jack a sly smile on his face, his eyes still dilated with sleep.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Long enough to see about seven different emotions flicker across your face."

"The whole time huh?"

"What were you thinking about so intensely?"

I laughed and sat up,"nothing to worry your little kingly head about."

"It wouldn't happen to be that thing Judai mentioned you needed to talk about?"

"Judai mentioned? Is that so?"

"Well, is it?"

"Like I said, you don't need to worry about it, it's a personal problem, I can handle it on my own." I got out the bed and when into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I turned off the faucet and stuck the toothpaste covered bristles in my mouth.

His strong arms wrapped around me and he held me. "You never have to deal with things on your own." He whispered softly. "I want to help you get through anything you're going through."

I moved the toothbrush back and forth and he smiled at me. "I'm going to get dressed, I showered last night. We have a council meeting today."

He let me go and left the bathroom. I rinsed out my mouth and brushed again deciding to take a shower. I peeked my head out of the bathroom and I saw another person in the room. I walked out of the bathroom and knelt on my hands and knees and touched my nose to the floor, putting on the perfect slave image Jack instructed me on acting while other nobles and dukes were around.

"My king." I said softly and both Jack and the stranger turned to look at me.

"Rise Yuusei." He gave me permission to stand. "What is your question?"

I never looked up and kept the smile from creeping on my face. "How much longer do we have until we must leave for the council meeting?"

"Nearly an hour, you have time to bathe and put your tunic and rings on."

"Thank you my king." I bowed once more and turned to enter the bathroom but a voice stopped me.

"My king, if it's not too much trouble, may I look at your slave? He defies every other slave in the castle." The stranger asked and I wondered why his voice sounded familiar.

I tensed and paused waiting for Jack's answer. "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. Yuusei please turn."

I bit my lip in anger and turned around to find the stranger approaching me. He grabbed my face lightly and turned my face side to side but I didn't look at his face, I looked at the bed to the side. "Hmm, he's very beautiful. A slave fit for a king. A bit on the small side isn't he? But his eyes are gorgeous. Do you intend on breaking him as a sex slave?" The stranger looked at Jack.

My eyes widened in terror but restrained from looking at Jack. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? I swallowed hard and the stranger looked back at me. "It seems our little friend here doesn't like that idea, or you can put him up for show, have people bid for him."

"Sir Lucas, I would very much appreciate it if you would leave now. I do not approve of such things being said to my slave, nor to me."

This 'Lucas' person let me go and I tilted my head toward the floor. "I'm sorry my king," he said,"I meant no disrespect."

"Kindly leave me be, I must get ready for a meeting."Jack hissed.

He wouldn't do that to me would he? He would treat me that way? Treat me like they did at the eastern market?

"Yuusei." I looked up at Jack and he smiled. "Do you want to go to the town after the council meeting today?"

I smiled and nodded. He patted my hair and went into the bathroom. "We still have time. Do you want to shower? I changed my mind and decided to take a bath."

We left Jack's room a little late after having an interesting bubble fight. He kept his kingly composure as he strode quickly down the halls and I had to run to keep up. His guards pushed open the doors to his throne room and he walked in wide steps toward his throne. I took my place knelt down beside his throne and he began talking. "I apologize for my tardiness, I had a little incident I needed to take care of but all may begin."

All the old men in the room began discussing the events of Neo Domino and other areas of the world the fell part of Neo Domino.

~~~

"How in the world did you manage to persuade Jack to come the town today?" Judai asked me as we strayed behind Jack and Johan.

"I didn't, he asked me if I wanted to come after the meeting." I replied and looked at all of the little trinket shops. As much as I wanted to run over to a shop and buy something, I knew the rules of being a slave. I was to follow my master around, carry my master's things and that's all.

"You two keep up now," Jack called, his voice a stern facade for watching townspeople.

I peeked behind me at the following guards and smiled. I sped up my pace and ended at a steady step behind Jack.

I looked around at all the people watching the King of Neo Domino talking animatedly with the Prince of Old Domino walk through their town.

And then I noticed; their lustful looks weren't centered on just Jack and Johan but on me and Judai too.

I moved to closer to Judai and nudged his arm. "Ne, Judai, I feel kinda awkward." I looked down at my plain cream colored long sleeved tunic and long pants.

"Why's that?"

"People are staring."

Judai laughed lightly. "Of course. There are royals remember?"

"I mean at us. It's freaking me out. I just have this bad feeling."

"Do you want to ask if we can wander? I'm sure it wouldn't be any trouble. This is actually the first time I've seen the village clearly." I smiled and he rubbed my arm.

"Excuse me, my king?" I refrained from reaching out to Jack and he turned to me.

"What is it Yuusei?"

I bowed my head before looking back at him. "Would it be alright if Ju and I wander awhile? We'll stay close but far enough to get out of your hair."

He gave a knowing look and I smirked quickly before it faded. "Let me check over you first."

I heard Johan say the same thing and Judai gave me a look of happiness and I retaliated with the same. I lifted my head and Jack touched the band around my neck with the red and black sign of infinity on it, I gave him my arm with the band around my forearm and he touched my side, the one with the permanent scarring of the burns. He nodded to me and I grabbed Judai and dragged him along with me. I looked back at Jack and Johan, their capes billowing around the corner.

"Jack gave me a few parchment bills just now so we can use our positions to buy a few things."

Judai looked at me crazy. "When did he do that?"

I smiled and held up a finger. "When he checked over me, he had it under his jacket sleeve and pushed it out into my tunic." I pulled the parchment money from the top of my shirt and handed it to Judai. "It should be enough for the both of us with some to spare."

"Enough? This is one hundred in parchment bills! He doesn't expect us to use even a quarter of this does he?"

Even though our voices were hushed, people were still watching. "Shh, Ju, Jack says that people will mug you if they know how much money you have so we gotta be quiet. Take half and we'll get one thing for each other and Jack and Johan and we'll meet up here and then find Jack and Johan." I looked around and swallowed. "Actually I changed my mind, we'll look together."

Judai patted my head and we began looking around.

There were many different stands to look at, clothing stands, produce, but my main was jewelry, preferably gold, anything fit for a king.

It was a nice old lady at the stand and me and Judai began picking at the silvers, golds, and platinum.

I found a pretty shiny platinum one. It was slightly heavy and had to flat piece to engrave a name on connected to a thick chain. I showed it to the old lady and she said it was 33 coins. I stared at her and she smiled.

"How much is it really?" She said it was thirty three coins and continued to say it so I told her I wanted it and I gave her 13 dollars instead. She insisted it take the change because I belong to the king and I turned to look at her. "My king will not mind, I assure you, I'm sure he will not appreciate anything I have gifted him that is so cheap of 33 coins."

She lost her composure at that point and sat back down.

"It's your turn Judai." I said bitterly and he gave me a look.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just terrible that if I didn't belong to the king, she probably wouldn't have paid me any mind. I would've been turned away even if I had the money."

"You know what it means for us Yuusei, we don't matter here, to anyone."

"I know but-" My sentence was cut short as I ran into someone. I stepped back and bowed deeply. "I'm so sor-"

"Filthy slave." He spat and backhanded me. I fell into Judai and I didn't have to look up to see all the shocked faces or the erupted whispers that began afterward.

I could hear them as we walked past. 'Serves that slave right.' Or 'that's what he deserves not paying attention in the presence of a high standing noble.' And 'that's the king's slave, he could get in a lot of trouble.' Or the nicest one 'I hope he's okay, I want to ask but I don't want to scare the poor thing.'

"Come on Yuu, let's go find Jack, he won't be happy about this."

"No! We came here on a mission and we are not leaving until it's done! Jack can fuss and pout all he wants when we get back to the castle but until then we won't say anything."

"Whatever you say, Yuu, but if we run into them, I won't say I didn't warn you. Jack's going to flip out."

"That's fine."

We walked to many different stands and our search had finally come to an end at a beautifully decorated jewelry AND clothing stand. The man behind the counter offered us silks and lucid gemstones. Judai finally got the chance to pick something he liked; a small flat cartouche with a place to put a name around a thin silver string. The man said he would engrave a name for him and Judai couldn't refuse. I asked if I could get mine engraved too and the man kindly accepted.

Our job was done. Me and Judai found out two gifts for Johan and Jack. From me for Jack; a platinum bracelet and a silver panel for Johan and from Judai; a cartouche for Johan and a chain for Jack. I saw the billowing capes and had to refrain myself running toward the royals. I pulled Judai a little faster then and that's when I saw something flash in the corner of my eye. There was someone on a house aiming a crossbow straight for Jack!

Things seemed to go in slow motion then and my adrenaline kicked in. I let go of Judai and ran straight for Jack nearly knocking someone over in the process but had no time to apologize, I was focused on my mission to rescue and unsuspecting victim. I was three feet away and I heard the swish of the wind and the pop of the crossbow string snap back and I tacked Jack to the ground as the arrow rushed through my shirt, across my back and into the ground. I could hear people screaming and I looked up at the house but the man was gone. I looked back at Jack and he stared at me with wide eyes. My back burned with a fiery passion and I was beginning to think the arrow was laced with poison.

The cheers and applause and yells of how I saved the king echoed in my ears but that the only thing I heard.

"The arrow was laced with rattlesnake poison but you are very lucky Yuusei." I smiled at Aki and looked at Jack. "There was no way you would've survived a hit head-on if that arrow hit you Jack. He really did save your life."

Jack smiled at me and Aki cut the bandage. "I was able to remove the poison and I put some antiseptic on it so it doesn't get infected but you're all set to go Yuusei."

I jumped off the cot and hugged Aki before running to Jack. "Thanks Aki!" We left the infirmary back toward Jack's chambers.

He held me close and I leaned on him for support. The minute we got into his room, he stripped me of my clothes -minus the boxers- and his clothes -minus the boxers- and we laid in bed. (gotcha suckas)

"You did something really risky today." he whispered.

"You saved my life so I had to save yours. Fair trade."

He chuckled and I heard the rumble in his chest beneath my ear. The silence was palpable but I could hold it in. "Jack, about this morning-"

"This morning was not okay. And he will be punished for disrespecting me. I would never, ever do you something like that to you."

I smiled. "You're overprotectiveness is cute."

"Yuusei." I looked at him and he hugged me tight. "Something bad could have happened today."

"I know." I knew exactly what he meant; I could've died today or he could've. He leaned forward and I tilted my head so that I could feel his genuine sincerity in ths mind blowing kiss.

* * *

><p>YAY! No sex! Lol, just kidding. Well I've don't have much to say so see ya June 10!<p> 


	12. Unexpected Visitors

Enslaved  
>Unexpected Visitors<p>

* * *

><p>I suppose that since our incident a few days ago Jack hasn't left me out of his sight. He claims that if someone's after him then it could be dangerous for me too.<p>

I didn't like the fact that I couldn't go wandering anymore but I figured it was the price for being the lover of the king.

Wait. Lover? I wasn't sure if that was the case. We weren't lovers were we? I was just his slave and he was my king, but the way he acts just makes it all that more confusing  
>for me. I wasn't his lover, lovers are involved physically and that's not the case for Jack and myself, he just kisses me; he's never gone further than a simple snogging<br>session. I blushed as I thought about the warm feeling I got as he kissed me passionately as we bathed earlier this morning.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Jack tapped my cheek and I bowed my head lower as my blush deepened.

"Nothing in particular." I replied quietly. It seemed oddly quiet in the dining hall so I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

It seemed so surreal, the attraction I felt toward him, and suddenly I wanted to think that this was love.

I grinned and all of the clues matched up. The touching, the embracing, the sweet words, the protection, it all made sense now.

"Ne, Yuu." I looked at Judai who was giving me a strange look.

"What is it?"

"You were glowing just now, are you thinking about something..." He looked around and leaned in closer,"...naughty?"

I held in my laughter. "In your dreams Judai, I've still got some sanity left in me."

"If you say so."

"My King!"

I looked up and saw the familiar red of the messenger boy running toward us.

Jack looked unimpressed,"now you know better than to run through the dining hall especially when people are eating."

"Forgive me, my king, but there is urgent news from the dungeon guard."

Jack took the letter and opened it, his eyes widening as he read through the contents. He stood suddenly, and said,"all council members report to the throne room for an  
>emergency meeting." He ushered for a guard to come. "Take these two to my chambers and stand guard. Don't leave your post for any reason until I return, if anyone<br>suspicious comes around attack at will."

"Yes sir," the guard saluted and hoisted me and Judai up. "Come now," he said and I looked back at Jack who lifted my chin and kissed me before pushing me along. Judai  
>grabbed my hand and pulled me along, and I made sure not to look backward and give in to the temptation of not wanting to leave him. I wondered what the issue was about<br>but if he wanted to tell me when it was over or even if he didn't want to tell me at all I would be okay with that.

~~~

Me and Judai ended up falling asleep after laying on Jack's comfortable bed and I was awaken by his warmth suddenly taken away from me. I mewled in displeasure and rolled over into his warm spot. I heard chuckling and poked an eye open to see Jack looking amused at me.

"Whaddya want?" I moaned and flipped over.

"It's time for dinner love, Johan's taken Judai into the bathroom to wake him up. I suggest you get up and I won't do the same."

Not but a few seconds later there was a splash and a scream. I was alert at this time and ran into the bathroom to see Johan laughing and reaching for a towel while a wet  
>Judai sat on the sink, his eyes red rimmed, an empty cup sitting next to him.<p>

I rolled my eyes and took the towel from Johan and refilled the water cup. I threw it on myself before drying Judai.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Well your master is mean so it's only fair that I share you rude awaken and if we get sick, we can get sick together then blame it on the royals."

I looked over at the said royals and laughed. When Judai was mostly dry I began drying myself and that's when I realized the royals had left the room.

I sighed,"come on Judai, let's go see what they're doing."

We walked out of the bathroom and there was a council member in the room speaking to Johan and Jack. He looked at us and we went to our knees immediately.

They were speaking about an escaped prisoner and something about a murder but I didn't pay any attention to it. It didn't seem significant. It felt like forever when the man  
>was done but then we were able to go to dinner at last. Everything seemed tense but I didn't worry about it. We returned to our normal routine and the rest of the day was<br>uneventful.

I sat on his lap as we took a bath together that night and laughed as he poured water over my head. "Are you alright?" I asked and he poured more water on me.

"Something terrible has happened but I didn't want to tell you, else your cheerful mood disperse again."

"Just tell me, I'm sure it's not that bad." He gave me a look and I sighed,"well just tell me anyway."

"Kiryu escaped from his cell in the dungeon."

I inhaled sharply but didn't let that stop me. I lathered soap on a cloth and began rubbing at his neck and shoulders. "Well, you're going after him right?"

He nodded.

"See, so that's all that matters."

"You're not bothered by it?"

"Oh I'm bothered, just not as much as I should be."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Does Judai know?"

"Yes, he seemed more worried about you than himself though."

"Ah, I'll be fine. You're going to protect me right?"

"Of course I will."

"Then everything's well."

~~~

"Onto the next subject..." I dozed off as the council went on about a new subject.

"My king," I heard,"all of the guests you've invited for the ball will be arriving tomorrow. All of the rooms have been prepared. Would you like the larger dining hall set up?"

"There won't be enough space for everyone if it isn't." Jack replied.

"Yes sir."

"The council has also taken the liberty of inviting the royalty and their daughters from foreign areas to add to your list."

_Royalty? There's a ball?_

"I understand. Is there anything else?"

"Will it be alright with the escapee out free?"

"Security will be tightened and if you have to, recruit men from the town to add to my royal guard."

"Yes sir."

"If that's all, I'm going to retire to my chambers."

"Yes sir."

"Come Yuusei."

I nodded and stood keeping up with him as we departed the room. I looked at Judai and he mouthed the word that made my heart skip a beat. Jack didn't say anything as we  
>went back to his chambers. He didn't say anything when we entered his chambers so I decided to go clean, just to get out of his hair. I went into the bathroom and closed the<br>door behind me before pulling out all of the cleaning supplies. It was well into an hour that I was in the bathroom before Jack entered.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning. Isn't it obvious?"

He ignored my smart comment,"why?"

"Well, I'm your slave am I not? It's my job."

I walked past him and began cleaning the sink. Something was up and he wasn't telling me. What was this ball about? He usually told me the reasons for them but this one...

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just cleaning."

"But you never take the initiative to clean."

"I'm sorry but I'm in a cleaning mood today."

He came up behind me and put his hands on my arms.

"Please let go of me, I want to get your bathroom finished in a timely manner. That would make you happy wouldn't it?"

"No, I would be happy if you would stop acting like a stranger."

"I'm acting myself."

"You're not. What's bothering you?"

"Oh I don't know, how about you tell me? You're acting strange so maybe that's why you think I am."

"I'm fine."

"You're stressed out." I wasn't lying. He had dark circles under his eyes, I swear he was thinner, and no doubt he was acting weird.

"I'm not."

"You are, and you won't tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Then leave me to do my job. I'm your slave and that's all I'll ever be to you. If you're going to make me your sex slave then do so, if you're going to make me your work  
>slave then do so, there's no in-between, especially not for you, my king. I don't like to have my feelings toyed with, you can't kiss me and show me love and have tender moments with me if I mean nothing to you. It doesn't work that way, and you must forget sometimes that you're a king. You have to look for a wife to be with soon anyway. You need an heir. Am I right? Isn't that what this ball is about?"<p>

"You-"

"It's obvious. A slave can never love. A king can never long his slave. There's a very fine line between love and lust and you're standing on it. I'm begging you now, whatever  
>feelings you have for me just throw them away. I will not be played with."<p>

I put away the cleaning supplies, refusing to look at him, if I did I might break. I left him in the bathroom so he could think about his options. As dangerous as it was, I left  
>his chambers and walked down the hall toward Johan and Judai's rooms. He didn't follow me. I knocked timidly on their door and Judai answered the neutral look on his face turning into a bright smile. "Yuusei!" He looked outside the door and confusion took over his features. "Did you come here on your own? Where's Jack?"<p>

"In his chambers. I told him that I wouldn't be his plaything and I left."

"What?" He pulled me inside and closed the door.

"You told me yourself, he has to find a wife anyway. It's his duty as king. He needs a heir and I would be distracting him. I don't want to feel the pain of seeing him with  
>someone else in a few weeks and he's still being lovey with me."<p>

"You're scared."

"I don't want to be the way I was. He brought me out of that. I don't want to go back."

Judai hugged me,"I understand, I do. But you know he won't let you go. He cares for you too much. He's probably thinking that he doesn't want to hurt you either but doesn't  
>know how it would work."<p>

"He shouldn't have to." I replied,"I would stress him out, I want him to just do what he wants to."

"You're such a caring person." I looked toward the bathroom door where Johan was standing brushing his teeth. "You'd put him before yourself. That's more than I can say for  
>most people."<p>

I smiled and suddenly a knock was sounded on the door. Judai pushed me to my knees and went to answer the door. It wasn't Jack.

I bowed my head and I heard Judai greet the person. "Welcome Sir Lucas, how may I help you today?"

"Fetch your master, slave."

"Yes sir."

Judai went into the bathroom and closed the door again behind him, which left me alone with this man. I suddenly saw his boots in front of my face and I swallowed.

"Hmm? I wonder what the king's slave is doing here? Stand." I did as I was told, only so I wouldn't be kicked in the face.

He grabbed my chin, and lifted my face and once again I looked anywhere but his. "I didn't get a good look at you before but now that your pitiful master isn't here I can  
>thoroughly check you."<p>

His hands began wandering and I took a large step back. "I'm sorry sir, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do that."

"Appreciate?" He scoffed,"slaves don't appreciate. They don't have feelings."

He came for me again and I backed away more. "My master will not like that you have touched what is his."

"Well you won't tell will you?" Another step.

"I will tell." Another step back. Come on Judai, what's taking so long?

"Will you?"

My back hit the wall and I felt like that cat caught the mouse.

"Sir Lucas." My heart nearly pounded out of my chest. I looked to Johan, who was crisply dressed, Judai standing behind him slightly, his head down. "I believe your visit here  
>was to speak to me not harass the king's slave."<p>

"Yes yes, I'm sorry."

"Judai, take King Jack's slave into your room and don't open your door until I tell you."

"Yes master." Judai came to me and pulled me quickly into his room before shutting the door and locking it. I heard Johan say,"I will be reporting this to the king..." before  
>Judai pulled me to sit on his bed.<p>

"Did he do anything to you?"

I shook my head. "You really saved me then."

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"I don't know..." I didn't, I wasn't sure what to do. "I really don't know."

"Lay down for a bit and take a nap. This morning doesn't seem like it was the best for you. I'll wake you up when it's time to eat."

I felt like a child being forced to do something I didn't want to. I laid down and went to sleep anyway. Stupid submissive instincts.

I woke up later that night, discombobulated and groggy. "What the hell...he said he'd wake me up."

I got up off of the bed and opened the door. Their room was dark but the bathroom light was shining bright. I walked across the room and opened the door, the light blinding  
>me for a moment. "Jeez Judai, you said you would wake me up-" I froze as I stepped on something cold and wet. I looked down and my blood went cold as my eyes met with Judai's lifeless browns.<p>

"Judai!" I knelt down beside him and shook him, although I already knew better. There was another trail of blood and Johan laid face down across the bathroom. I held my  
>breath and the need to vomit increased with every second. I heard the bathroom door opened, an eerie creaking that made a shiver run down my spine. I turned to the door and there stood Kiryu, a crazed look on his blood covered face.<p>

"Yuu-chan~ Do you want this back? I'm sure the dear king would want you to have his head." Jack's head was in his hand, the bottom still dripping blood. "Although it would  
>be hard to pleasure a dead body. Wouldn't it, Yuu-chan?"<p>

"Yuusei! Yuusei, wake up!"

I opened my eyes, Judai's voice filtering through my ears. I looked at him and immediately jumped for him.

"You're alive!" My heart was still pounding heavily in my chest I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'm alive. It was just a dream." He rubbed my back and my heart slowed down just a bit more.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly dinner time. I came to wake you and you were in here shaking and crying."

I let him go and he smiled at me,"are you ready to see Jack?"

I smiled too and shook my head,"but I guess I have no choice at this point."

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. Johan was waiting for us and he gave me a look of pity.

"Jack came by earlier, he was very worried about you. He won't be attending for dinner so if you wish to accompany us then we'll be leaving now. If not, I'll send someone to bring you food."

"I think I'll stay here, thank you for your offer." I felt like a stranger now.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Judai asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine, it would just feel weird not sitting beside him then. I'll wait here until you come back."

"If you say so." Judai kissed my cheek and Johan ruffled my hair. "Go see Jack when you feel up to it. We don't need a repeat of last time."

"I understand. Go on now."

They left the room and I sat in the middle of the floor, thinking. Johan said Jack came by but he didn't wake me? I wonder if he's mad at what I said. I sighed, I didn't want to  
>ponder on it. I would just go and see him later.<p>

I went to the bookshelf and grabbed one of Judai's puzzles, it would have to entertain me for awhile. And that's how I fell asleep, again, on the carpet comfortable in my own  
>warm imprint.<p>

"Yuusei, you're going to get sick, go lay down in the bed."

"No no, gotta go and see Jack, gotta...save it." I barely heard what I said to him.

"You're not leaving," Judai replied sternly,"it's late and dangerous for you to be out. Stay here and see him in the morning."

He pulled me up and laid me back in his room. I was alert by this time and waited until he and Johan went to sleep before slipping out of the room. I walked quickly through the halls, the full moonlight illuminating my path. I made it to Jack's quarters in a timely fashion and quietly opened the door. He was sleeping, his features rough with worry and stress. I smoothed out the stress lines in his forehead and his face relaxed. I smiled and kissed him lightly.  
>I had fallen so hard for this arrogant man, but really he was just a child that was forced to grow into an adult way too fast. I wanted to be the only one to know the pain he felt, the only one that understood him, the only one he could confide in, and then my jealousy kicked in and I hate that he has to get married, that he has to have a child with some woman, that I have to share him.<p>

I turned away then and began walking but a hand circled around mine. "I'll tell you once more, you think way too loud."

I looked at Jack, his eyes low and tired, bags under his dull violets. "You don't think loud enough, you could've said you were awake."

"And miss the opportunity to kiss you? You wouldn't have kissed me then."

"You should go to sleep, I'm sure that your council will wonder why you look like living dead in the morning."

"I'll tell them I was ravishing you all through the night."

"And embarrass me? What a meanie."

He tugged on my arm so I sat down on the edge of the bed, but he wasn't satisfied with that and pulled me further to sit on his lap.

"You shouldn't go out your way to displease your king, Yuusei. It's very unbecoming."

"Oh please forgive me, I meant no harm, my king, I'm sure you could think of a suitable punishment for me."

He chuckled and my heart fluttered. "Maybe another night, there's more important things I need to talk about."

I looked at him sadly, I knew what he meant.

"Listen Yuusei, I know this is a lot for you to take in but let me explain. Yes, the ball being held here at the castle is meant for me to find a wife, and there will be a lot of women throwing themselves at my feet. But with that fact being," he put his arms around my waist and held me,"you are and will be the only one for me. When I get married and have to have children, I will still love you as much if not more than I do now. My wife, whoever she may be, will be second to you in my heart. I don't want you to be hurt by this but it's just the way things have to be, just another vice of me being king. If I didn't have to marry, to produce an heir, I would be with you forever."

"I understand Jack, it's just a part of life. I'm not royalty, I'm not female, I can't give you the things you need, but if I can stay with you for as long as physically possible, I would be the happiest then. I want you to be happy."

He kissed me, a soft touch of our lips that sent a spark running through my body, his hands roaming the length of my torso.

"I'm going to give myself to you fully," he gave me a surprised look and I smirked,"just not tonight."

"Such a tease." I smiled as he kissed me again.

"I really do want to and when I do, no one will be able to compare to me then."

"You're a jealous one aren't you?"

"I just want to be the only one for you."

"Such a futile effort, you're already there love, you're already there."

* * *

><p>Tee hee~ This story has given me an endless amount of problems but after almost five months I've finished this chapter! Aren't you all happy?<p>

Anyways, I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I expect a billion words because I took forever updating. But everyone is happy right? This chappie is sucky but I love it all the same haha

OMG...I think I completely foreshadowed something at the end... ;) *hint hint*

I'm so tired... :O TT-TT

Gonna go back to sleep...it's only 7:15 a.m. school sucks... and if within the next 3 hours I get a review saying "update soon" I will smack someone...dunno who yet but I'm going to do it.


	13. Filler

My poor story chapters got messed up so here's an unimportant filler to get things back on track.


	14. Wandering Spellcaster

Enslaved  
>Wandering Spellcaster<p>

* * *

><p>I felt that if I could hold on to the sanity I had left I would last through the struggles of life but it seemed that my sanity was slipping away piece by piece.<p>

I decided that if I had to be pushed aside by someone, I hoped I liked her.

"Yuusei, pay attention."

I sighed, I couldn't very well lose my master in the cluster of people in this large ballroom.

It was the first day of the seven day celebration of something or another. I snorted as I stepped to my master.

"My king," I bowed as he placed a hand on my back. Two nobles stood in front of him and I felt disgusted at their blatant stares of lust.

I kept my eyes pointed to the floor as he walked around greeting people, shaking hands with diplomatic figures and giving kind smiles to women.

It was tiring, walking all around. I wanted to go back to his chambers and sleep away the night. Judai didn't seem to be fairing any better. He looked dead on his feet, it didn't seem like he slept well.

"Drink." I was startled when a glass was in front of my face. Jack watched me carefully and I took a sip. It had a different taste and burned slightly going down my throat.

"Do you like it?"

I gave a slight nod, "yes, my king."

He tisked and swallowed the rest. He continued talking to people and as time progressed, I began getting dizzy.

I grabbed hold of Jack's sleeve to keep myself upright. "My king, I-"

Immediately he turned to face me, his eyes holding worry. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I can't - everything is out of focus. I feel dizzy."

Suddenly, the world flipped and my stomach lurched. I felt like I was being held upside down and tumbling at the same time.

The world began to focus again after some time and I blinked away the cloudiness. Jack was sitting next to me, his hand coming to brush hair from my face.

"It seems you can't hold your alcohol well." He chuckled.

"Is that what happened?" I asked. "I was drunk?"

"Strange, you only took a sip."

"Well," I snorted, "unlike some people, I don't drink a glass everyday at dinner."

He smiled and patted my hair. "Come, Aki said you could leave when you woke. We're going to take a bath and go to bed. We're going riding tomorrow."

"With who?" I asked, getting off the infirmary cot.

"It will be just me and you."

I smiled at that and followed Jack from the room. "Are you sure that's alright?" I asked as we went to his room.

"You do understand that I am king and if I say I want to go out riding and not be bothered, it will happen?"

"I suppose that answers my question well enough."

We entered Jack's room and a female servant exited the bathroom. "My king," she said, bowing. "We are drawing another bath as the previous water turned cold. We will be finished in a short time."

Jack waved her away and began on the buttons on his coat. I removed his hands and took over unbuttoning.  
>"You're so kind to me Yuusei." He murmured raising a hand to stroke my hair.<p>

"I have no reason to be cruel to you." I responded, pulling his jacket from his shoulders.

"You have a lot of reasons to be cruel to me. I have been cruel to you many a times."

"If you have, I've forgiven you."

Three servant girls exited the bathroom and bowed to Jack. I bowed to them in thanks and turned to finish undressing Jack. The blush on my face grew as the clothing came off. I swallowed as I stripped him down to his underwear and my hands trembled as I reached for them. Suddenly he grabbed my hands and I looked at him.

"I wanted to see how far you would go. This is far enough."

He pulled me into the bathroom and I stripped down to my underwear. That was the way it always was. Jack was so caring and never forced me to do anything. Today would be the day. The only chance I would get.

We did our normal routine but I made sure I wouldn't be nervous about the events that would occur after our bath was over.

I got out of the bath first to make sure everything was prepared. The bottle of oil was sitting on the table and the bed smelled of lavender. I removed my wet underwear and laid across the bed.

"Yuusei what're doing? You just -" I watched his face as I began to stroke and prepare myself. I have to admit, that was the worst and most embarrassing conversation I'd ever had with Judai.

"Are you?" He stepped to the bed and looked as if it were a dream he didn't want to wake up from. "But you aren't -" He grabbed my hands and held them tight. "You aren't ready!"

"Jack, I can't let this fear control me all my life. I have to face it. I can't do it alone. I need to and it has to be you. So please. Allow me to give myself to you, fully and honestly."

He looked so torn so I took it upon myself to initiate the start. "I trust you. I trust you won't hurt me. I trust you."

He held me close and I allowed him, it was the way for both of us to move toward the future.

It was hard, so hard today and not only because I could barely walk but because I could barely sit either. I was forced to accompany Jack today even though I was so sore and exhausted. He told me that it was only for a short while and I could soon return to his chambers and rest.

I sighed softly and tried to concentrate on keeping up with Jack. I wondered vaguely how he was able to be so alert as he made sweet love to me into the early hours of the morning. He seemed to be glowing actually, greeting people with enthusiasm and smiling all the way.

I rubbed my eyes for a second and stumbled, bumping into someone and causing them to drop the glass of whatever they were drinking onto the floor. The glass shattered splashing the liquid everywhere, onto the floor, my clothes, and his trousers and shoes.

"You insolent little!" He raised his hand and I closed my eyes tight and raised my shoulders to my ears to brace myself. I opened my eyes as the hit never came and Jack was holding the man's arm tightly.

"M-my King." The man stuttered and I saw the grip on his arm tighten.

"I suggest you rethink what you're about to do, Viscount."

"Yes, of course. Please forgive me, your majesty."

I took a peek at the man's face and realized it was the same man I had bumped into that day we were in town.

"Come Yuusei. You have caused problems now due to your clumsiness. We have to get you a change of clothes and decide how to punish you accordingly."

"Yes my king."

He waved for a guard and one was to his side immediately. "Find Prince Johan among the crowd and bring him and his slave to me."

"Yes, your majesty." The guard scurried off and I shrunk back as Jack turned his gaze to me.

"Honestly, what were you thinking? How did that happen?"

I looked away and bit my lip. "It's embarrassing, so can I tell you later?"

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine. But I will have to punish you for this incident as well as for not telling me you were hurting. Did I hurt you that bad last night?"

"No, that's not it at all! I was just sore from the after effects. It was like-"

"My king!" Jack looked and the guard came toward us with Johan and Judai following.

"Is something the matter?" Johan asked.

"Not at all. I need your slave to take Yuusei to my chambers for a change of clothes. If it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course not. Judai you know what to do."

"Yes, Master."

"Both of you are to return here when you've finished."

"Yes."

The guard escorted us to Jack's chambers and waited outside the door.

"So what happened?" Judai asked as I looked for a change of clothes.

"I'm so tired. And I ended up stumbling into someone and ruining their clothes."

"Sounds rough. What happened the reason you're so tired?"

"I gave myself to Jack last night. He took me over and over into the morning. It was really embarrassing."

I was met with silence so I took a peek at Judai who had the biggest grin on his face. "I'm so proud of you. Knowing what you went through I figured you'd be abstinent all your life. I'm glad you were able to move on. You've been worrying about it haven't you?"

"I have, and even though he told me I wasn't ready, I knew I wasn't either but I also knew that he wouldn't hurt me and I trusted him so I could do it. It was like losing my virginity for the first time."

"You did lose your virginity for the first time Yuu. All those other times didn't matter because they weren't for you. This was for you and you enjoyed it. I wanted you to realize this. And you did so I'm happy."

"Thank you Judai."

The guard began banging on the door telling us to hurry up. I quickly took off my clothes and put on my new set before we rushed out of the door.

We went back to the party and separated to our respectful royals.

"This day was long!" I yawned as Jack and I walked back to his chambers.

"I'm still upset with you." Jack frowned. "You should have said something."

"I know but I wanted to go with you. And besides, I'm not so sore anymore. I think the walking loosened up those muscles."

"My king!" Jack turned to the guard that rushed to us. "The Earl Dyson would like to speak with you before he returns home. Is it worth your time?"

"Yes, take me to him." I went to follow but he shook his head, "you go on to bed. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, my king," I mumbled and watched him walk away.

I turned on my heel and began walking to his chambers.

The darkness seemed to be laughing at me as I walked, ominously following me and it made me quicken my steps.

"Well what do we have here?"

I paused only because that voice sounded familiar. "Who's there?"

"It seems that the little blue jay is traveling alone."

A figure stepped from the shadows and I took a step back. It was the Viscount from earlier.

"You are an annoying little bird aren't you? I will make you pay for what you've done to me. For the embarrassment you've caused me."

He snapped his fingers and four bulky men stepped out. "You know what to do."

I had a feeling of what was going to happen and tried to run but I was caught by the back of my collar."

I was thrown the floor and a foot was pressed to my groin. Pressure was added until I screamed in pain.

"Gag him."

I swallowed in fear as these men surrounded me. I was helpless and even trying to escape would only cause more pain. The only thing that was this direction was Jack's room so I prayed he would hurry up to go to his room.

Of course, my prayers weren't answered because as soon as I thought of hope they dragged me somewhere else away from his chambers and I knew all hope had been lost.

They threw me in a pond in the garden which was freezing cold because of the chilly, snowy air.

I was dragged out and kicked in the side. I rolled over and tried to curl up but they weren't having that. I bit my lip and swallowed. Please let this end.

The air was cold definitely but I didn't mind, it numbed the pain. Getting kicked and punched for what seemed to be an eternity was nothing but then they began bringing out the sharp objects. Nothing too deep to do bad damage but enough to hurt. I did know that if I didn't move, I would bleed out by morning. But I did admit to myself that what they did to me was nothing compared to what I've gone through before so that was comforting. I tried to stand and everything hurt. I was glad they didn't touch my face but I had a split lip from being dragged on the ground.

They knocked my head a few times, my splitting headache being evidence of that but lucky for me, they weren't professionals in the torture area.

I used the wall as support as I made my way back to Jack's chambers. The halls were quiet but it wasn't so frightening anymore. I was sure Jack would be sleeping so I would slip in, wash my wounds and go to bed. That's all there would be.

Surprisingly, there was no guard in front of the door. Which really meant he was sleeping I hoped. I sighed and got to my knees to crawl to the door. The was no point, I would be sleeping soon anyway.

"Bath, sleep. Bath, sleep. Bath, sleep. Bath, sleep." I repeated to myself. I opened the door and squinted at the bright light that was shining. That was weird. Jack should be sleeping.

"Yuusei!" I was lifted from the ground and I blinked. "What happened to you? Where have you been? Are you hurt?"

"I think I'm hurt but I'm not sure. I was taken and beat up on. In the garden. You were supposed to be sleeping. Yeah, and I was going to take a bath to clean up and go to sleep. I'm so tired."

"You're talking nonsense. You'll have to stay awake a little longer for Aki."

"But it's cold!" I couldn't tell if he was still talking to me. I was so cold, so tired.

"You don't have to keep apologizing you know, it's be days."

"If I hadn't left you alone, if only I had allowed you to come with me."

"It's fine I promise. Aki even said that I could move around again if there was no soreness. There were no broken bones and the cuts were shallow. I'm fine."

There was a knock on the door but I was stopped when I tried to move. Jack answered and stayed at the door speaking to whoever was on the other side.

"Yes, of course, I understand."

He shut the door and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing. The last day of the celebration is tomorrow and I can't wait for it to be over."

"I want you all to myself."

"As do I."

As he kissed me, the spark I felt everytime we kissed was still there and I wished with all my heart that it would stay there.

But the happiness was not long lived. For the next day toward the end of the celebration, Jack stood on a pedestal with a long haired woman at his side.

"It is my honor to announce that I have chosen the woman that will be my wife."

I knew this would happen. I saw it coming and I could do nothing about it. But why, as I watched helplessly, did my heart burn with such an agony as if it had been torn in two?

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness...<p>

It's been so long. Over a year long and I know that some of you are very very upset with me. But it's okay now because the new chapter is out and the next chapter is the last so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
